


With a little help from my friends

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, M/M, Plot disguised as porn, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little help from my friends.<br/>(Heavy yaoi!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**With a little help from my friends**

_Hikaru no Go belongs to their makers, I'm just playing with the shiny toys for a little while._

_  
(Note: Yes, they are going bare-backed. That's because they are not real. Real people should have more sense and use a condom, every time!)_

\--**(555)**--

**Chapter 1**

How long I stood at the window I couldn't tell you. All I remember are my thoughts swirling like the black currents of a lake at night, pulling me under, as though trying to drown me. I fought against it feebly, as if my movements were hampered by heavy garments that had soaked up the cold water.

I tried to draw a breath and found I couldn't. I started to panic as instead of air I breathed water. My lungs screamed for oxygen. All my muscles cramped painfully, paralyzing me. And I saw the moon ripple oddly as her image was distorted by the water overhead.

This was it. I could tell this was the end. And my mind grew tranquil even while my body struggled for life, the pain ebbing away leaving me oddly numb. I felt resigned to my impending death.

But even so I had a small thought that steadily grew bigger: if only I could play more Go. The thought became a desire. That was all I wanted. The desire became a burning need.  _Gods! Let me play more Go._ Please! The all encompassing longing pierced through me, making my very soul scream in anguish.

I could hardly see the moon any more. My vision was fading to black and the pain in my lungs was receding, fading away.

"Sai!"

Suddenly I was yanked from my spot in front of the window by a strong arm around my chest. Familiar and alive; Hikaru. The strong young man just radiated the heat of life itself and I soaked it up, suddenly realizing how cold I had become. The warm arms wrapped around me, holding me close as I was pulled deeper into the dark room. My legs had lost all strength and I couldn't do much to aid the journey, which ended abruptly when I felt my legs hit the side of the bed. I almost didn't feel it; all I could feel was Hikaru's living warmth at my back, all the rest of me remained cold and numb. At the bed Hikaru's pulling ceased and I found himself being gently laid down on the soft bedspread.

The bed dipped as my friend flopped beside me. A tanned hand brushed wet strands of my hair from my face, proceeding to wipe my tears away as well. Only where his fingers touched could I feel any warmth at all and I shuddered at the contrast with my too cold body. His living warmth versus my deathly chill.

"Sai, where are you?" Hikaru said, his face open with concern.

I was distracted from the question by the vision before me: bright green eyes framed by the light infused locks of angel hair. I raised a hand and let the back of my fingers touch the tanned cheek softly. He was so warm, my soul yearned. So beautiful. So innocent. Immaculate. Divine. Alive.

"Sai! Come back to me, now!"

The voice's tone was vaguely alarming to me, but I could not place how exactly.

"Sai!"

Hands on my shoulders shaking, hard.

"Sai!"

All of a sudden the world restarted. Yes, that was the word, 'restarted.' One moment I was floating, the next I was where I remembered I was supposed to be: in the hotel room. I was lying on the bed, Hikaru on his side beside me. I could feel the bed, I could see the room, I could see Hikaru's upset face, I could feel my own body breathing. I heard the noises of the big city outside and the sounds of housekeeping vacuuming next door. Very prosaic, very normal. Unutterably strange at the same time.

"Hikaru?"

I looked at my long time friend, almost in surprise. The young man looked like he usually did, hair slightly messy, scruffily dressed in a faded long sleeved T, wrinkled dungarees and almost matching socks. And spouting a worried face, something that was also fairy normal when Hikaru looked at me, unfortunately. I looked away in shame.

"Are you back?" Hikaru asked and I could hear him use his fake cheerful tone.

I looked back over and gave the young man a watery smile. I had honestly tried for a happy one, but I could see in Hikaru's eyes I had failed, and again I was shamed.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"Is tomorrow bothering you?" Hikaru asked, petting my hair gently. The gesture was quite normal from Hikaru as well - he touches me a hundred times a day like that - but to me it has always been special and always will be, I'd imagine. I'll never tire of it, I feel sure. I drank it up, warming myself with it.

 _Tomorrow and yesterday and a thousand years ago,_  I thought but I only said, "Yeah, I think so."

The bed shook as I suddenly found myself with both arms full of Hikaru as he rolled on top of me. He put his head in the hollow to the right of my neck, licking me there before blowing a hot breath over the wet spot, his body heat searing me. I groaned as our still clothed groins touched, feeling his hard length push into my as yet soft parts. It felt safe, nice.

"Wanna rumba?" he whispered in my right ear.

 _Oh god, yes,_  I thought, feeling shudders of desire course though me, quaking my body, bringing up my temperature and awakening my cock.

"Good! Let's take those clothes off," he said and proceeded to unfasten the sash of my hakama-trousers, pushing the haori-jacket off my shoulders. I just lay there while he made very short work of my clothing. After taking off my hakama he pushed both gis over my shoulders; he pulled my arms out of the sleeves, leaving me naked on the bed in a pool of silk. I lay still as Hikaru left me there. You'd think I'd be colder for him having left me, but the thought of the touching to come kept me comfortable for the small wait that was coming, while Hikaru prepared.

I knew better than to move or to talk at this point. The slightly chilly air and the anticipation of what was to come made me shiver and my nipples and cock hardened. The prospect of the warmth my Hikaru would give me, both physical and emotional,made my heart swell painfully for a moment. He had never disappointed me with the fierceness of his love. I only hoped I could give him what he deserves in return.

From my position on the bed I could see Hikaru close the window and pull the overly luxurious curtains closed, dousing the room in a semi-darkness. He then came back towards the bed and moved out of my line of sight. A light was switched on, casting a golden glow over the room. The other side of the bed dipped but I resisted moving to see what was going on. I heard Hikaru pick up the telephone and dial a long number.

"Shindou speaking. Yes. Are you free? Good. Yes. Bring the bag. Uhun. Suite 203. Yeah. 45 minutes? Yeah, okay. Okay. Bye." The receiver was laid down with a click of plastic on plastic. I shuddered again with anticipation of the arrival of both the bag and the deliverer of it.

The bed moved again as the weight was taken off. I resisted turning my head to look at my friend. From the corner of my eye I could see Hikaru move away first then return, moving around the bed, coming to stand at the foot of it, basically standing between my feet that hung over the foot end of the king size double bed.

"Well, it looks like we have 45 minutes to get you ready," Hikaru said, looking eager, with his arms hugging a towel bundle to his chest. "Whatever will we do?"

I remained silent, knowing better than to speak. I did my best to suppress a shudder at seeing that unmistakable spark of mischief and raw desire in Hikaru's eyes, but I wasn't sure it worked.

"Roll over, pet," Hikaru and as I my clothing was removed from the bed, and two towels were spread across the foot of the bed, a smaller on top of a bigger one.

"Move back to the middle and scoot down," was the next command and I did as I was directed, another shiver of desire running through me. At Hikaru's directions I moved down the bed until my legs were dropped to the floor, leaving my top half on the foot end of the bed and my butt sticking out over the edge. My knees were bent as the tops of my feet touched the floor, and I was perfectly situated on the towels.

"Lie still."

I complied, relaxing into the position.

I had my face in the bed covers as my right hand was grasped and a silk scarf was loosely knotted around my wrist. I felt goose bumps break out on my arms and legs, and all I could think was, yes, please! I didn't say so of course, but I so wanted to.

I turned my face to the left, so I could lay down my head more comfortably. I was pulled a little to my right as my arm was pulled up tautly in the direction of the headboard. I could feel some minor tugging on my arm as the tie was fastened somewhere near the headboard. My soul howled a few seconds at the loss of freedom but stilled immediately as I thought about the pleasures to come. I could not suppress a shiver at those thoughts.

The bed moved as Hikaru's weight came off it and I heard him move slowly to the other side of the bed. An itch developed between my shoulder blades - my braid was tickling me as it lay down my back - and I longed to scratch it. But I knew what I really needed and I would not risk angering Hikaru over a mere itch, and risk not getting what I really needed to warm up.

The bed dipped on the left side and my left hand was caught and tied. The drag on it pulled me back to the middle of the bed. More tugging as it too was tied off to the headboard. A quick gentle pull on my braid and it was flicked off my back to the right of my head, taking that infernal itch with it. The bed moved again and I heard Hikaru's steps stop at the foot, behind me.

"Not bad," Hikaru's voice came from behind him.

"But I did not give permission to move your head, pet," the voice held reproach, and a threat.

I froze. Oh no, I had been lax and disobeyed. I knew there would be punishment. I shuddered as a wave of lust flooded me at the thought of what the punishment might be.

I gasped as a hand touched in the small of my back. The hand grew heavy, so heavy that I reckoned Hikaru was putting a considerable amount of his weight on it. So I wasn't too surprised to feel the brush of hair on my shoulders - bringing back the itch - with Hikaru's after shave wafting in my nose as the young man spoke to me, "I guess we won't be needing to rehearse your safe word after all, now will we?"

There was a push into my back and then Hikaru's weight and hand were gone.

No safe word. That meant - but before I could finish my thought, a hand had grasped me by the hair and a silk scarf was wrapped around my mouth and head and tied off. Next my eyes were covered in silk tied at the back of my head.

After that my right knee was grabbed and pulled to the side, and it was kept in place by another silk scarf. I reckoned it was tied off to the low stumpy legs of the foot of the bed. My left knee got the same treatment, leaving my ass open and exposed to the slightly chilly air of the hotel room.

I heard Hikaru mutter, ''what to do, what to do,'' behind me as he moved about the room, a prosaic contrast to how I was feeling. The restraints made all my thoughts, objections and strategies into a null. The bindings told me I had no choices to make, no ideal to live up to, no game to win. Here I just existed and my only task was to feel. I let the constraint of my bindings lull me into the relaxation it always did. I felt safe because I was in Hikaru's hands.

"Uhm, let's see. What can we use? Let's improvise. Uhm. Not that. Not that either."

I was called back to the physical world by a loud swoosh and a splat sounded behind me. I felt my goose bumps, renewed, stand at attention.

"Will do in a pinch, I guess."

A hand touched my left butt cheek. "All right. Here goes." The hand moved away. "For disobeying a direct order. Seven strokes. And you don't have to count for me, pet. One."

I heard the swoosh but felt the splat more than heard it. It hit my butt full on and felt like a rolled-up newspaper or magazine. It hurt too. I tensed up.

"Two." Swoosh. I gasped as it hit in the exact same spot. I tried to relax and I succeeded just before -

"Three." Swoosh. This time I groaned, melting into the pain that was radiating from the point of impact.

"Four." Swoosh. The next blows came in quick succession. By the sixth blow I was starting to feel it: the transcendence of my restrained body through the pain. I relaxed into it and the seventh blow completed the transition into the warmth of my Hikaru's love.

I felt my body's relaxed state even if it was in pain, not in pleasure, not yet. I knew what was coming next and welcomed the promise of extreme pleasure, further relaxing into my position.

Soft hands brought more pain to my burning butt as they spread cold oil over the area. They also slicked my cleft with oil, rubbing at my opening. I couldn't help shifting as much as my bonds allowed, my filling cock being pushed into the bedding.

"Lie still!"

Again I froze. A fingertip circled around the sphincter. Rubbing, pushing, stroking, tickling, leaving liquid fire where it went. I moaned in lust. A sharp slap against my left buttock made me stop. I settled down as much as I could and the teasing continued. Round and round the blunt finger went, rubbing, stroking, pushing, rubbing, stroking, pushing. The tip was pushed just a little inside and I tried my best to keep absolutely still. Then the tip was taken out and the torture started all over again. Rubbing, stroking, pushing, spreading oil. A hand palm resting on my burning buttocks, bringing back the pain. I stifled a groan of frustration and forcibly stopped my hips from either pushing back onto the finger or forward, pushing my very firm cock into the bedding. I knew doing either would be punished, possibly with a denial of further attention. So I urged myself to lie absolutely still.

More oil was added and a second blunt finger helped spread it around. Up and down the cleft it went and then the rubbing restarted. I tried to stay still, I really did, but I could not stop my cock from becoming as hard as a rock, or my eyes from spilling tears, doubtlessly staining the silk of my blindfold. Nor could I stop the staining from my saliva on the silk gag as I put all my effort not to move in my heavy breathing, panting like a race horse during a race.

Then one of the fingers started to breach me again and I held my breath again. This time it entered about half a finger length before withdrawing. I could have screamed at this point but I stopped myself in time. There would have been punishment for sure if I had.

"Ready, my pet?" came Hikaru's voice from my nether regions. More than ready! I didn't say it though. But for what? Then I felt a cold blunt object at my entrance. Ah, that's familiar and I tried to relax as much as possible. I took as deep a breath as the gag would allow, holding it as I felt the object being pushed against my opening. The pressure pushed the ring open slowly, dilating it so the object could enter. The slide inside was very slow but smooth as silk, as though thoroughly greased beforehand. Leave it to Hikaru to grease everything properly, I thought with some mirth. And then I couldn't think at all as the head of the object slid over my prostate and I saw stars as I came.

\--**(555)**--

**TBC  
  
==================================  
 **Please don't forget to leave kudos or, bet yet, to comment. If I don't know people are still reading I may decide not to write any more HnG. Remember: feedback = love.****   



	2. chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

I slowly came back to myself. And with a shock I realized I must have moved. I knew that my orgasm would not be a problem; Hikaru had not issued an order about that, only about staying still. But I knew that the chance was really high that I had moved while coming, so I relaxed into my bond, resigned to receiving another punishment, eager even.

I took a quick inventory. The object was still inside but was not moving and I could not feel Hikaru's hands anywhere on me. I could feel the still warm spunk on the towel under me. A chilly draft drifted over my sweaty back. I swallowed and waited for whatever happened next.

Time ticked by slowly. Another draft tickled my back.

There were voices in the hallway arguing.

I was feeling a strain in my left leg and I consciously relaxed the muscles there.

Laughter from the room next door.

My shoulders complained. I relaxed as much as possible.

The object shifted. I froze as I realized, too late, that I had relaxed too much and the object was slipping out of me. No!

There was nothing I could do as gravity pulled it from my body and it fell to the floor with a clank. I felt like a failure; I couldn't even hold on to the gift Hikaru had bestowed on me. And with his gift, his warmth started to leave me too, helped by the touch of yet another chilly draft.

The voices in the hallway got louder, but were too muffled to understand, making them sound very remote. Making me feel far removed.

Losing the last vestment of my warm safe feeling, I couldn't stop tears from soaking into my blindfold.

My unrequited longing returned. I felt like I was drowning in it. Hikaru, please come back and warm me again!

Hikaru had not abandoned me, had he?

Deep black waves pulled at my limbs, dragging me under. There was no sun, nor moon, nor stars, just inky blackness drawing me in, making me breathe water.

I was only dimly aware that my crying got louder, and I had stared sobbing in earnest. In my mind I was only feeling cold numbness.

"Sai!"

The cold waters parted as a warm hand appeared on my lower back. It slid over to the side and was joined by another on the opposite side, quickly dispelling the darkness. Like the rising sun dispels the night; Hikaru, Child of Light, had come back. Thank the  _kami_.

But unaccountably my sobs got worse, as my mind and body reconnected. And I just couldn't stop crying.

"Touya, quickly, on the bed."

The bed dipped and rolled as someone, Akira-kun by the smell of the detergent and his own unique musk in his clothes, climbed on it. Moving until he was between my tied arms he maneuvered my head and upper torso into his fully clothed lap. My gag was quickly untied but not the blindfold. Now I could breathe again and aided by Akira-kun's soft pets and kisses to my cheek and corner of my mouth, I calmed down.

Hikaru had draped himself over me, a solid weight pressing my lower half into the cold wet towels and my head into Akira's lap. Hikaru's warmth slowly seeped into me, bringing me back to reality and life. A steady stream of reassurances and endearments emanated from his mouth which was very close to my ear, while his arms rubbed along mine. It was oddly comfortable; I felt surrounded by love.

"Shhh. Sai, how are you doing?" Hikaru whispered the question.

I felt warm - in my soul if not in my body at first - and loved, and I didn't want to break the mood, so I just nodded.

"Do you want to call it quits?"

I gave tiny shake of the head. No. I wanted, needed. I moaned and pushed my head deeper into Akira's lap, feeling a hardness press back into my scalp. Yes, I wanted that. Desire, lust, warmth, life.

I could feel Hikaru's chest move as well as hear the young man's sigh in my ear.

"All right," Hikaru said as the weight was moved off my back, leaving me feeling a chilly draft across my taut back. But this draft did not steal my life, it was a normal draft that could not chill the warmth of anticipation.

The bed dipped and rolled to the left of me, making me keenly away of Hikaru's location. I heard a bag being zipped open.

"Now, let's see." There was the noise of rummaging.

There were hands at the back of my head, Akira's, I felt sure, untying my blind fold. I stiffened. No!

But before I could speak a command came, "Keep your eyes closed." Akira's voice. I obeyed without question and remained silent. I was still tense, though.

As the silk was taken from my eyes, it was quickly replaced with a more familiar item; my fitted eye mask. Getting it in position with my head at that angle took a bit of work, but Akira's touch was soothing and efficient and I surrendered to it wholeheartedly, now that I knew his intent.

After the strap had been belted behind my head, a new command came, "Open your mouth," again in Akira's near whisper.

I complied. Knowing what to expect, I opened my mouth wide while trying to relax my jaw as much as possible. The plastic ball popped in easily and I closed my mouth on it. Akira's sure hands arranged the straps of the ball gag around my head and tightened the buckle at the back.

"Okay?" Akira asked.

I gave a small nod and then let myself relax into the mute darkness the blindfold and gag provided. This darkness was soft and warm and full of the promise of pleasure.

"What now?" Akira's question was not meant for me, I felt sure. I could tell by the direction of the sound and the tone that it was not.

"These," Hikaru said. Something was moved above me.

I felt hands on my right wrist just as I felt others on my hips. My wrist was untied, which interfered with my tranquillity a bit, and my arm was moved until it was pulled behind my back, but not uncomfortably so. There was a tug on my hip, and a push to my shoulder, rolling me over a little bit, not much though, since my legs were still tied. The hand at my shoulder held me in place while the wet towel - the top one - was removed and another was put in its place. Then the hand eased my shoulder back down, letting me lie down again flat.

I fully expected my hand to be retied after that, so was slightly shocked when hands started work on my left wrist and my right knee. No! I didn't want to stop the proceedings! They knew that, right?

I started to fidget, with predictable result. I felt the sting of a swat to my ass before I heard the sound.

"That's another punishment earned," Hikaru's voice warned from behind me. All I could do was shiver at the prospect.

"Now lie still!"

I made a serious effort to relax my body as both my friends continued to manipulate my limbs. My left wrist was freed and my arm was gently twisted behind my back where my hands were each aligned with the opposite elbow and my lower arms were tied together in a single cuff that extended the length of my lower arms. Meanwhile my legs had been untied and I could not suppress a whimper when I felt a cock ring being fitted, tightly capturing my cock and balls. As I was pushed back into place on the foot of the bed, I became aroused very quickly against the rough terry cloth of the towels. I did manage to suppress my moan, something I was rather proud of.

If I was worried my legs would not get any more attention, I wasn't worried for long. I heard Hikaru rummage around in the bag and then I heard the unmistakable sound of the leg spreader being extended to its maximum. This time I moaned into my gag; it was that or undulate my now hard cock into the towels. And I had earned two punishments already, better not overdo it!

Presently my left ankle was grabbed and the spreader cuff was buckled in place. After my right ankle was cuffed, I again felt that delicious pull, keeping my ass open and ready for whatever Hikaru saw fit to give me.

As he let down my legs, again with the tops of my feet touching the floor, I suddenly felt my entire body shift, threatening to slide off the bed altogether. Akira's fine hands grabbed my upper arms to prevent my descent. Hikaru came from behind me, grabbing my hips and pushing me back into my position. To keep me there he had moved closer and my butt was pinned by his still clothed thighs, as he stood directly behind me, rekindling the pain from the earlier spanking. I moaned.

Akira's hands relaxed their death grip and when I didn't start sliding again he let go altogether. His hand patted my shoulder as if to soothe me, quite unnecessary, as I been too relaxed to be seriously startled by the incident.

"What now?" he asked.

"The wide belt, get it."

The bed shifted as I could feel Akira leaning over to the side of the bed. There was a minor bed-quake as he tried to retrieve the requested item. Then he shifted back and asked, "How?"

"Around his chest, then through the arm pits." Hikaru's hands on my hips were strong and they made me feel safe; there was no chance I'd fall with him there.

I enjoyed that safe feeling while the belt was put around my chest and worked under my arms.

"Now cross the belt ends over and buckle it behind your back."

I could feel Akira's initial astonishment and resistance at the idea, but as always Hikaru must have won that battle of wills for I could feel Akira comply. Soon I found my head pushed even more firmly into Akira's lap, feeling the tension on the belt under my arms and the crossed over pieces pushing my head further down. I mourned the loss of warmth when Hikaru stepped away, but I kept my feeling of safety as, being attached to Akira by that belt, I would not fear sliding off the bed again.

I heard the bag being consulted again. And then I heard a sound that made my hard cock turn into granite; the swoosh and slap of the switch.

I kept myself completely still, not even breathing as I followed Hikaru's footsteps moving to stop directly behind me.

"Well now, that's seven for second-guessing my intentions when we retied you and another seven for thinking I had abandoned you. You are free to move."

I felt Akira tense up under me. For a tempting moment I longed to reassure him I could take twice seven easily, but I didn't want to incur more punishment before the ones I had coming were administered. I knew there was a point at which Hikaru would stop the scene if I exposed myself to too many punishments. Where this limit lay I didn't know; it tended to vary. It was the only true uncertainty I had when Hikaru was in charge, in all other things he was consistent.

Then Akira relaxed and so, I felt, could I. Just as I had let my head sink into Akira's groin - and noted he was still/again hard - I heard the swoosh and felt the pain.

"For second guessing: one."

Hikaru with a switch was the most delightful thing in the world. He methodically built a pattern on my ass that was not unlike a Go grid. He would use both hands, alternating, to create the cross pattern.

Because I had already been punished and my ass was already tender I was flying by the third strike. The pain burned through me and I leaned into it, catching as much of it as I could. I writhed on the bed, quite involuntarily butting my head into Akira, while I strove to find release for my prick in the rough towel.

"Seven."

Here Hikaru stopped - he always stopped between sets - and I tried to still my movements, even though I was free to move, my ass throbbing loudly with pain. I felt sweat run in rivulets down my back and saliva run from my mouth around the gag.

Before I was ready I heard the swoosh again and my ass felt like it was on fire, I screamed behind my gag. Akira's hand came to rest on my head, not petting, just there.

"For thinking I had abandoned you: one."

Hikaru sounded oddly upset now.  _It's not your fault I think these things,_  I thought. And if it weren't for the gag I might even have said it, even if it would have landed me with another punishment.

The switch cut air - and me - again and I let all thoughts go from my head. It was enough just to exist and to feel the scorching burn of my master's love.

 

"Seven."

 

I writhed in pain and pleasure as Hikaru touched my butt with the oil. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I felt him working the oil into my crack again and I moaned in encouragement. I moved my head a fraction and felt Akira's hard cock pulse against my cranium. A finger breached me and I pushed my head around so that my nose was now in Akira's crotch. I heard him take a shocked breath when Hikaru pushed his finger fully into me, and brought me forward just enough that my nose pushed strongly into Akira's penis. I took a long audible whiff - soap, detergent, arousal - and I felt him shudder and clench his hand on my head.

Hikaru added a second finger, scissoring and pushing; both movements I tried to relay by way of my nose to Akira. I think I did very well as he alternately stiffened and groaned.

Behind me Hikaru added another finger, now pumping in and out of me, his fingers slick with oil. His other hand rubbed lazy circles on my left butt cheek, reigniting the fire he had put there so skillfully. I answered by moaning and twisting as much as my bonds would allow. I flexed my legs, trying against reason to wrap my legs around Hikaru and so draw him in. But the leg spreader held and all I could do was tighten my leg muscles to no avail. Hikaru responded by ceasing his lazy rub and just grabbing and squeezing my butt. I almost levitated, but I had no purchase from which to take off. My minimal movement did make Akira groan, so it was not all in vain, I thought smugly.

Hikaru noticed, he always does, and my presumption bought me a hard open handed slap to my left cheek and then a back handed blow to my right. This time I just lived the pain and didn't think at all.

Then I was given an unwanted break as Hikaru removed his fingers and hand. I drew in breath greedily through my nose near Akira's erection, as I heard clothing shift behind me and a zipper being pulled down. I could not stop my moan.

Hands slid over my still sensitive buttocks and I felt Hikaru's cock head tickle my cleft. I screamed in frustration from behind my gag, pushing my body back as far as I was able, making the belt around my chest strain.

One hand grabbed my flank while I felt that most desired cock being positioned. Then it pushed forward, breaching me easily, opening me up with its girth. Hikaru, my love, is much larger than three of his fingers and I would have gasped at the intrusion if it wasn't for the gag. As it was all I could do was pull in oxygen through my nose, taking in the scent of Akira's intoxicating arousal as well.

Hikaru held on to my sides and he didn't stop his forward motion even though he would have felt some resistance along the way. All I can say is it felt like I was being split in two, in the most delightful way. I screamed behind the gag and writhed against the bed and Akira.

I screamed again when Hikaru's still clothed thighs touched me and pushed the teeth of his open zipper into my burning butt. Then he started to move out again and I helplessly screamed, my noises considerably muffled by the gag. He pushed back in. If not for the gag, the neighbors would've been round to complain about the noise, for sure.

My writhing made my nose push into Akira so hard he hissed. Hikaru pulled back again. I tried to go with him, but was stopped by the belt. He pulled almost all the way out. I started crying - in a good way - wanting him back inside. Needing to feel complete again. Then he was pistoning back in and I screamed. It was as if my vocal cords were directly attached to my ass and his cock was playing them like you would a violin.

He set a brutal rhythm and I loved it. After a series of leisurely slow deep thrusts he started to speed up, making my screaming constant, as he fucked my brains out. I writhed in lust and frustration against the bed, being unable to come because of the ring. By now I was frantic to come and I was starting to buck into the bed - helped by Hikaru's strong plunging - and into Akira, who was now panting heavily.

Then Hikaru sank all the way into me and I could feel his cock pulse as he came.

After I had felt his cock lose its rigidity, he slowly pulled out, panting harshly behind me. I lay still, trying to get enough breath in through my nose, dimly aware of my rock hard cock against the towel. I could hear Akira pant above me and I could feel his ripe erection against my nose.

There was a noise behind me and then I felt Hikaru's thighs against my still smoldering buttocks, rekindling some of the fire there. I felt his presence bending over me, pushing me into Akira again, and I felt his hands unbuckling my eye mask. He eased it away gently, catching my hair, but quickly untangling it from the clasp.

I blinked, my vision momentarily whited out by the return of light, quickly fading to reveal the dimmed hotel room. Hikaru's hand grasped my chin and he gently turned my head until our eyes met.

As always his eyes are a vision to me - a pool of the deepest greens in this light, full of warmth and life. His intense look pierced me for long seconds until he had apparently seen what he wanted to see, and he let my head rest. Right up against Akira's cloth covered erection. Akira moaned and shifted a bit, vibrating the bed just enough that I became excruciatingly aware of my own unsatisfied need.

The restriction on movement having been lifted earlier I pushed my nose up and my pelvis down, joining Akira in another groan. The scent of arousal coming from him was making me light-headed and I burrowed my head deeper. As I moved up the bed a little I felt Hikaru close the tiny gap I had created between him and my butt. As I relaxed a little, preparing to burrow up more, Hikaru did not give back the ground he had won by moving forward. I groaned again as my ass rested against his thighs.

"Touya, take off his gag." Hikaru sounded breathless behind me, his legs like steel girders keeping me in place.

I looked up at Akira from my position in his lap. At this angle his hair was framing his face like a curtain. He was panting harshly and I could see his ocean green eyes glitter like the Milky Way at night as they gazed over my head towards Hikaru. There was lust there but also fear.

"Take it off," Hikaru repeated his command. I saw rebellion start in those eyes.

This was very interesting. Akira had been a spectator and helpful hand at our scenes before, but never had he participated to this extent. If he did as directed and what I imagined would happen next happened, he would never again be able to claim cold detachment. I found I really wanted Akira to take off my gag, and become warmed by our fire. Become alive, in fact.

The staring contest lasted long moments. I could see Akira set his jaw, but then a few moments later I saw his Adam's apple bob and he closed his eyes. Next those sea green pools were directed to me and I felt his hands work the clasp of the ball gag at the back of my head. Yes!

He moved my head about, getting the strap out from under. Then he held the strap away from my face with one hand while with the other he cupped my jaw gently.

"Open for me," he said softly, his eyes as soft.

I complied of course, how could I not? I opened my mouth as far as it would go, and relaxed my jaw in the same way I had done when the ball had gone in. He eased it out very carefully, and I was mortified to see how much saliva came with it. I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Open your eyes, look at me," Akira's tone had gained a warning quality even if it was still soft. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Akira was very different from Hikaru, but at that moment he was no less a vision to me. I gasped and looked my fill.

Then I felt Hikaru push at my ass, both hands grasping my butt cheeks and squeezing. I felt him reestablish his dominance and I obeyed his unspoken command at once, lowering my eyes in submission.

After receiving a pat on my right side, I knew I had been forgiven, and the small push forward indicated I had permission to continue what I had been doing while still gagged. I turned my head into Akira's crotch where I could now use my mouth to outline his erection through his trousers. I did so with gusto, drawing a loud groan from Akira.

With my eyes now uncovered I could see that he wore trousers with a belt and a zipper. There was nothing I could do about the belt, it was too far for me to reach, but with some maneuvering I caught the zipper lip with my teeth and started to pull it down and open as best I could.

Akira groaned again and laced a hand in my braided hair, possibly wanting to pull me off, but some how he didn't seem able to do that. I took this inability as a sign to continue and started to press my nose into the gap the open zipper made.

"Open your trousers for him," Hikaru's breathless voice came overhead.

Akira's head shot up, the sudden body movement jarring the bed and my erection. I concentrated on my burrowing as the staring contest that I was sure was taking place above me was resolved the only way it could be. Akira's hand left my head and he proceeded to undo his trousers, spreading them open. He pushed down his underpants, freeing his impressively hard prick.

I nuzzled the base of it, as that was all that I could reach.

"Feed it to him," Hikaru commanded.

Oh god, the thought alone made my hips jerk and my mouth water. There was a delay, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the treat in front of me to bother to find out what it was. Then I became cross eyed for a moment when I saw Akira grasp his cock, bending it towards my gasping mouth.

Akira tasted different from Hikaru was my last coherent thought as the head of his prick touched my tongue. I felt a hand from behind me cup the back of my head, holding me in place as Akira bent forward, driving his erection into me without stopping. I opened my throat when the head hit the back of my mouth, relaxing as much as I could to keep from gagging, and started pulling in oxygen through my nose again. When Akira was all the way in he stopped moving, and I moaned in frustration.

Then I felt the belt around my chest ease and then tighten again as the angle of pull was changed over towards Hikaru's location. I was pulled up by the strap as Akira got onto his knees on the bed in front of me, giving me a much better angle to work his cock from. And from that moment work it I did. Akira helped with great thrusts as Hikaru held me up from the bed, in perfect position for this.

My lower half had come off the bed, taking with it the only stimulation to my overheating prick. Hikaru's hand moved from my head to my member and started pumping. I moaned in pleasure at the cock in my mouth but in frustration at the hand at my cock, for I was still stopped from reaching orgasm by that infernal ring.

To distract myself from my predicament I sucked Akira's cock with enthusiasm. And after a series of powerful thrusts Akira came long and hard. Leaving me with a mouth full of semen - which I swallowed down greedily - and a very self satisfied heart.

As Akira pulled out of my mouth and collapsed on the bed beneath me, Hikaru held me up by sheer strength and continued his unrelenting pumping. I was gasping in pain now and writhing in mid air, craving release, but being obstructed by the cock ring. Hikaru's cloth covered front ground against my butt, bringing back the pain of the punishments, making my cock even harder. I wanted to beg, but I had not been given permission to speak. To speak now might stop Hikaru altogether so I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, capturing it with my teeth and pressed my upper lip over it, hoping that would prevent me from begging. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as Hikaru pumped on.

"Shindou?" Akira's voice from below me sounded vaguely worried.

Hikaru pumped on, I writhed on, feeling wave after wave of impending orgasm wash over me.

"Shindou!" Definitely worried. But I could not give it any thought, feeling the raging fire in my loins as well as in and on my ass from earlier.

"Undo the ring," Hikaru gasped out behind me.

Yes! Please! I could not stop my begging in my own mind.

Hands scrambled at the base of my cock that was still being worked by Hikaru, and all of a sudden I felt the obstruction ease and I came, feeling like I was part of the biggest summer fireworks in history.

**\--**(555)**--**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Touya stood by the bed in a daze while I undid Sai's hobbles and ties. I couldn't resist running my hand over Sai's long back as it came into view when I removed the arm hugger. I opened the wide belt that I had so successfully used to lift my Sai off the bed. Letting the ends fall away to the side, I could see the welts they left behind. And I was reminded that I shouldn't improvise too much; Okami-sensei would never approve of this. I'm such an idiot.

I glanced over at Touya and he looked a little green around the gills as he gazed on my snoozing lover on the bed. Carefully draping a large towel over Sai, I decided to leave him for now; after all he was out cold and nothing but a global disaster would wake him for the next couple of hours. I went to stand in front of Touya, effectively blocking his view of the bed.

"Go take a shower," I said, indicating the hotel bathroom with my chin."I'll take care of him,"

He looked at me hollow-eyed and it took a few moments for him to pull himself visibly together.

"I should go home," he said.

Well, there was no effin' way I was letting him out onto the Tokyo streets near midnight in his state. I stepped closer to him, grabbed him by his shoulders, turned him around forcibly, and then marched him to the bathroom. The fact that he didn't throw me off and blow up in my face told me he really was out of it. I told myself to keep a close eye on him so he didn't slip away after his shower.

I left him in the bathroom, closing the sliding door almost all the way behind me. I had considered staying to help him undress but some how I didn't think he'd appreciate that come tomorrow. Well, if I didn't hear the shower come on soon, I'd go check on him.

I went back to bed and took the towel off my Sai; my best friend Yamada Sai. I indulged in letting myself look at him asleep, lying halfway off the bed with the leg-spreader still on him and his butt shining red like the rising sun. I couldn't (and didn't) resist the urge to run my hand along his lower back and butt. It was the fact that he still radiated heat from the beating that galvanized me into getting on with the clean up.

First I quickly unbuckled the leg-spreader, putting it on the towel that was still folded on the floor next to the bed. Then, very carefully, I gathered my sleeping friend in my arms and pulled him up onto the bed. In the height of passion when I had held him suspended by the web belt he had felt very light, but now, as a dead weight, I found he really wasn't. He was slender, thin even, but not light. When I'd got us both on the bed properly I rolled him over until he was on his back on the left side of the bed on top of the bedspread. I heard the shower come on and decided this was the best moment to get a wet cloth, as Touya must be safely behind the shower curtain by now.

He was, and I quickly wet a small hand towel with warm water. I also spotted Touya's clothes neatly folded on top of the closed toilet. They looked a mess so I took them with me. I'd let the hotel launder them for him. Two birds with one stone. Made it impossible for him to run off and get into trouble, and it forced him to stay the night, which I thought was about time.

Sai and I have known Touya almost as long as we've known each other. I remember having to go where ever Yamada (as I called him then) wanted to go because of that lousy Goban. If that thing hadn't been so heavy and that ladder hadn't been so steep I would never have fallen down it, woken up gramps and been caught stealing. But it had been and I did and so I got a belt to my butt from gramps (even if mom objected loudly) and the promise of more if I didn't belt up and fast. Gramps' idea of 'belting up' was making me join the new 'big brother' school program, claiming I needed a strong male role model.

Of course what I got was a wussy looking long haired (I had never seen hair that long) Go obsessed Kaio upperclassman; Yamada Sai. I sure wasn't impressed by this guy. But I was very 'impressed' by gramps' use of his belt and I wasn't about to risk another threshing, so I stuck to the long hair like glue.

Being with Yamada was not nearly as bad as I had first thought it would be. Of course he wasn't interested in soccer, and being a goody-two-shoes; he wasn't interested in playing pranks or causing mischief, but he was very patient when he helped me with my homework (and he really helped, didn't just get bored with my lack of book knowledge, as other tutors had. My grades improved a lot, 'causa him.).

But I had to stick with him even after all my homework for the day was done and it turned out that Yamada's interests were centered entirely around the old man's game of Go. And so I got dragged to a different Go club every afternoon, watching Yamada play that boring game. It wasn't until we got to Touya's club that it all changed for me.

That afternoon Yamada had tried to ditch me for the first - and only - time. But I wasn't about to face gramps's belt just 'cause the girly-guy wanted an afternoon off, oh no. He tried to convince me it'd be dead boring, but since it had been dead boring every afternoon so far, I was completely underwhelmed by the argument. He made me swear I'd keep silent the whole time we were there or he'd not be my 'big brother' anymore and I'd have to find some one else to follow around. Gramps had already said I would not get a second chance if I lost my 'big brother' so I swore any oath Yamada wanted, just so I could come along and be bored out of my skull for a few hours. Great.

But the thing was, I was not bored. From the moment Yamada sat across from Touya in the Touya club, I was not bored at all. It wasn't that Touya was the first kid that I had ever seen Yamada play. Nor the game itself, which was meaningless to me at that time. It was the intensity that sparkled like lightning between those two. The look that slowly grew in Touya's eyes as Yamada obliterated the younger boy on the board. And the look of utter bliss on Yamada's face at the sheer beauty of the game.

For two hours I looked at both their faces while they intimately communicated in silence on a wooden board using black and white pebbles. I was mesmerized. And when Touya resigned in silence, declaring Yamada the victor, I was intensely jealous; I wanted that! I wanted that surrender at my own feet. I broke my oath and asked Yamada to teach me that.

Yamada forgave me my broken oath and agreed. And then promptly made Touya teach me the basics as the brat had pleaded for Yamada to teach him too. So we both became his pupils, if at totally different levels. And for the longest time I was royally pissed off at Yamada since it was Touya I wanted to make surrender to me not effin' teach me!

But I stuck with it even after Gramps let me out of the 'big brother' thing, 'cause once I started to get the hang of Go I really started to like it. I played Gramps to convince him to pay for insei lessons when Yamada suggested it'd be good for me. And both he and Touya took the pro exam together while I spent another year getting good enough to do the same.

It wasn't until three years later that Sai and I got together. Not until that fateful sleep over at my place.

Of course I had slept over at his place before and he at mine. But that time he was going to be up against one of the more formidable Go pros in the Honninbou league the next morning. And he was nervous as hell.

He hadn't wanted to go on a sleep over, but his mom had insisted. She tended to do that, just push Sai into things he didn't want to do. I found out he never had wanted to be in the big brother program, two years after the fact. But his mother had made him, and you know, I met the lady, and she ain't used to not getting her way!

Anyway, Sai was nervous and ended up having a very bad - and very loud - nightmare. I was shocked out of my sleep by his screaming and, knowing dad would have my hide if I - or my friend - woke him up in the middle of the night, I threw myself from my own bed right on top of Sai on the futon on the floor next to my bed and found his mouth with my hands and proceeded to stop the noise from traveling by clamping down on his mouth hard. It worked, the noise was reduced to a mere muffle.

The sudden appearance of my body on top of his didn't wake him up at all it seemed. He kept living his nightmare and I had no hands free to shake him awake. So I decided to ride it out, and boy was that a ride!

Not long into the 'ride', I started to feel a hardness buck against me. And I may have been 'only' 15 at the time, but I do know what a hard cock feels like, even if it was not my own. Very shortly after that there were two hardness-es bumping each other. No surprise there, I was 15 after all. What was a surprise was that I really started to enjoy myself, and I started to rub us together with a little more purpose. I looked down to see if I could see us rubbing together but there was too much bedding obscuring my view. When I looked up again I was shocked to find Sai's eyes open, if glazed. I also found he had stopped moving, so did I.

I didn't dare take my hands off his mouth; I didn't want to hear him say anything nasty to me, or worse − start screaming at me, not at that moment. Then his eyes glittered strangely and he slowly moved his hand from beside his head, bringing it around and slipping it in the lack of space between our groins. It wasn't until the back of his hand touched my pajama covered cock that I realized he had moved his hand on top of his covers, not under them.

I felt his mouth smile as he encountered my cock and the smile grew bigger as he readjusted and slipped his fingers into my pajama bottoms, surrounding my cock and squeezing gently. I moaned. He squeezed again and I moaned again. Then he started stroking my prick. Up and down. My best friend was stroking my prick. And as I was still gazing into his eyes I could tell he loved every moment of it.

We built our relationship from there. At first it was all, what most people would call, pretty normal. But quite soon it became clear that Sai really enjoyed being on the bottom. And he liked being tied up and blindfolded. And for a long while we did those things together whenever we both felt like it and could find a bed. And occasionally when we couldn't.

But there were these time Sai did not feel like it. In fact at those times he just didn't seem to feel anything at all. It had always been like that with him, even before we got together. He called it 'having a bad day,' but it usually wasn't just one day, it was more like three in a row. He'd be distracted, forgetful, uninterested in things, even in Go. And when he had to play on a day like that his game was, for him, unusually mediocre. But his mood could be improved with some vigorous sex, if he could be persuaded, I found out. I got really really good at persuading him.

It didn't worry me too much, I just figured it was part of his personality. But the day before I was due to move in with him when I was 16, he sat me down and told me about his nightmares.

He told me they weren't nightmares, but memories. Memories of other lives he had lived, of having lived as Shuusaku, the famous Go player from the Edo period, the best player Japan has ever had and vague memories of other lives, of the lonely deaths he had experienced. He said that these memories would sometimes overwhelm him and he'd have a bad day.

I sat stunned, listening to him explain how his mom had taken him to all the top shrinks in the country when he was young. How they had pumped him full of drugs that made him drowsy but did not stop the nightmares. He told me how it had been his father that had taken him to a Buddhist priest, who had made a very thorough examination, the first one of his life; the man actually talked to Sai about his dreams. The priest concluded that Sai was haunted by his past lives, and that he would have to learn to live with it. See it as his  _karma_.

Sai ended by explaining to me that he was trying to live with it, but his mother had not believed the priest's findings and since he was now 19 and he refused to go see any more shrinks, she kept sending him new drugs to try out. (Indeed there was a big carton by the door filled with boxes of unused drugs.)

He asked me if I still wanted to live with him, and I assured him I did. I had always known Yamada Sai was a little weird, with his stupidly long hair, his insistence on wearing traditional Japanese clothing when not in his school uniform, and his passion for Go. That passion for Go I'm glad to have caught from him, but I'll not ever let my hair grow out, nor wear silk, no sir!

From the moment I moved in our sex life got a lot more intense. And more frequent too, now that we didn't have to go looking for a bed every time we had an itch.

Also I think it was because Sai started to tell me about his former lives, or at least what he knew of it. I quickly learned that that subject could turn his day 'bad' almost instantly. That and general stress. So I ended up coaxing him into having sex a lot more than before.

And the sex got wilder. I was starting to form an idea of what we were doing. Sai loved being tied up. He loved it if I spanked him like a child. He loved to take it rough and he never ever said 'no' to any sexual suggestion I made. And I loved the look on his face when I did all these things to him.

I tried to be inventive and most of the time things worked out, but occasionally something went wrong. Like the time I lost my grip and he ended up with a black eye because his head hit my elbow, hard. Or the time I had bought new ropes and they had chafed his wrist rather badly. So at some point I decided I needed to do some research. Yeah, me researching, who'd have thunk?

When Sai's mother forced him to go on holiday back to Inoshima, where he originally was from, I had a two week window to put the plan I had though up into action.

\--**(555)**--

Okami-sensei let me get as far as saying my name and age and then threw me out. But since I just didn't have the time to wait until I was 18 I sat down on the step in front of his door. Okami-sensei's 'dojo' - and it's front door - were situated smack dab in the middle of Tokyo's red light district. So by 1:30 am, the door opened again and I was let in.

He directed me though a cluttered corridor to a room with a sliding door. Once inside I was treated to a tirade the likes of which could only match gramps' after he'd caught me stealing that Goban. But I was a lot older now, and since I didn't see him grab a belt (or other implement of punishment, of which there were plenty in this room) nor did he touch me in anyway, I was not worried in the slightest. I spent the time taking peeks around the room, while trying to look like I was paying attention to the harsh words.

The room was only dimly lit and did look like a dojo with the usual boring smooth hardwood floors. The walls were more interesting; they were lined with hooks and shelves on which there were the most interesting things. There were leather straps and riding crops. Thin wooden sticks and whips. One long shallow shelf held an almost never ending row of dildos. In the farther corner, which was almost totally in darkness, were big wooden contraptions, of which I wasn't too sure how they could be used for pleasure. Maybe for tying people up to? There was padding on them in the oddest places...  
With, 'Who do you think you are, staying out at night in this neighborhood?' the tirade finally came to an end. From our very short acquaintance I assessed Okami-sensei to be a no nonsense kinda man and I decided to proceed in a no nonsense kinda way.

"Please, I'm in desperate need of help!" I started. The man before me was big and his arms were bulging with muscles. I could see them flex under his T-shirt. I did gulp at that. This man could break me like a twig if he chose to. I swallowed down my fear, balled my fist and looked him straight in the eye, continuing with, "I have only two weeks in which to learn how to become a good dom!"

The play of emotions over the man’s face was fascinating. Surprise, astonishment, disbelief, anger and then mirth. And then he started laughing. Loudly. Roaring with it. Slapping his thighs, eyes watering. And that really pissed me of for a bit, but then my anger cooled and I could see the funny side of it.

After he was done laughing, he asked me to explain. I told him all about my Sai, even about the reincarnations stuff, but not who he had been; I only ever told that to one other person, and only after Sai gave me permission, but I felt going behind Sai's back was warranted here. I told the sensei I wanted to learn how to do it right, and not hurt Sai unintentionally, however contrary that seemed.

Okami-sensei told me that that wasn't contrary at all, that safety was really the most important thing. And with that I found myself enrolled as Okami-sensei's pupil for a crash course in the fine art of Bondage and Sado-Masochism.

\--**(555)**--

Over the next week he showed me how all the equipment worked. He said he wouldn't touch me as I was really too young, but he patiently instructed me on every conceivable piece of hardware he owned.

Most of what we did that week was talk, mostly about Sai. Okami-sensei helped me work out what would work best for Sai. More than once, when I imagined my Sai in the positions we talked about, I would get aroused and sensei would always send me away to the little room I was staying over in to 'work it out.'

There was one practical lesson sensei said I couldn't avoid. If I was going to spank Sai safely I had to learn what it felt like. I was mortified, and I explained that I'm really not into pain, but sensei wouldn't let me out of it.

So we spent one whole day going over every pain inflicting implement imaginable, sensei explaining every pro and con. And how to hold it, swing it, hit something, etc. That night he tied me up securely, talking me through every step - something he recommended I do with Sai in future - before he picked up a switch and started on instruction on how to use one.

Now if you think that this turned into a lengthy pain session, you are very much mistaken. He hit me only three times per implement and he used only three implements; a switch, a whip and a paddle. He'd hit me 'too softly' first then 'just right' and then 'just a little too hard.' And then he'd talk for 20 minutes, before going on. I can still feel these 'too hard' ones. And I thank sensei for the memory because I now know what too much feels like.

After my session 'on the ropes,' he declared it was his turn and he made me tie him up and use all three implements. It was a weird experience because I was not aroused - sensei really isn't Sai - but he kept me so busy thinking about the actions themselves that I was not missing that element much. This was just hard work.

Once I had used the original three implements he made me get an item off the wall; a flogger. He first taught me to always - even if you knew the instrument intimately already - use it on my own hand first, so I would be reminded what it feels like. I've never forgotten this and it has stood me in good stead, especially whenever I've had to improvise; not all rolled newspapers turn out to be the same!

At the end of our session I was utterly exhausted and sensei excused himself as soon as I had untied him. I left him believing that I hadn't seen the bulge in his normally loose trousers.

I owe Okami-sensei a lot. Not just for those two weeks but also for his willingness to help me if I had any sort of problem, day or night. I've not had to call on him too many times yet, thank god.

\--**(555)**--


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** ****

After Sai got home from Inoshima, our love life got really rowdy for a while, and we both loved it. I also noticed that the frequency of Sai's bad days decreased. Now that he was super relaxed all the time, it seemed to affect him less often, and I guess I got used to that.

But today was different, as in I hadn't expected Sai to have a bad day and had therefore neglected to bring the bag. Also, I must confess, out of embarrassment. After all we were going to a really posh hotel, and what if they saw what I had in that bag!

It left me without the right equipment to deal with Sai while he was working himself up into one of the deepest darker bad-day things I had ever seen him in. When I walked into our room and saw him there by the open window, seven stories up, I reacted instinctively, grabbing him away from danger. It wasn't until later I realized Sai was never in danger - of falling or jumping, anyway - because the windows all have vertical bars on them. But my fright was no less real.

I could tell at once he was totally out of it, lost in some dark memory. The one where he drowned, I think; it always hits him the worst. So equipment or not, I decided starting a scene the sooner the better would get him out of it fastest.

So I got his permission - such as it can be when he's like that, but his moans were a dead give-away - and improvised a scene using towels and some of Sai's silk scarfs - he seems to have an endless supply of those with him, wherever he goes. And I used the only thing I had brought; Okami-sensei's parting gift.

It's a strange object that has proven to be unexpectedly effective. Sensei had given it to me with the instruction to give it back if it didn't work. He called it a 'prostate stroker.' Long, no thicker than a finger, with a curve up at the business end and a proper grip at the other. It's made of surgical steel that warms instantly to the touch. It really works for my Sai, so often I carry it with me, almost like a lucky charm. And a good thing I did, 'cause we needed it that day!

Improvising how to tie Sai up was tricky, since this was not our own bedroom but a hotel and the bed's headboard was solid, and it had no foot board at all. So I decided to put him on the end of the bed, since it would also make it easier for me to reach him.

When I was done tying him, I looked over my handiwork. Hanging naked off the end of the bed, his arms pulled up, he looked like a feast to me. The only thing that spoiled it was that I could not see his eyes. But I do know that the blindfold and the gag are essential for him, so I usually forgo my own pleasure for his.

And yes, I had seen him move his head, when I had already instructed him to lie still. If he hadn't done that I would have had to come up with another excuse to spank him, so it was just as well that he had.

Okami-sensei and I had developed a script of sorts of what worked best for Sai. Over the last two years I have tweaked it to perfection, with the sensei's help. The first thing on the list is a light spanking, and then a quick orgasm. After that I can stray off the script, as the mood takes us, but those two things need to happen first, if I'm using the scene to combat Sai's evil memory.

So I proceeded to do just that, using a rolled up glossy magazine - doesn't anyone read newspapers anymore? - and the special implement.

Everything went just fine, until there was a knock on the door just after Sai orgasmed. I expected it to be Touya so I quickly got up to open the door, but it wasn't him. It was a waiter with food on a trolley - food that I hadn't ordered - wanting to come in. The man was very insisted, too insistent, and after some minutes of my resisting him and trying to close the door - there was no friggin' way I was letting him in with Sai tied to the bed like that - it became clear why. The waiter was apparently a huge Go fan and wanted Sai's autograph, desperately.

Just at that moment I spied Touya walking up to our room door and between us we got rid of the man. Touya was an absolute life-saver, 'cause he knows how to talk to hotel people and I don't. The waiter even ended up having to beg him not to report it to the hotel management. On his knees too. I almost felt sorry for the guy by then, but geez, what a dick head!

When I finally had the door closed - with Touya inside - I hurried to the bed to find Sai working himself up into another state. I could have kicked himself for leaving him alone; I know how he feels about being abandoned! Stupid, stupid!!

However, I couldn't waste time on my own feelings but had to do something about Sai's, and quickly. So I verbally shoved Touya onto the bed as I laid my hands on Sai's lower back. I caressed him for a moment and then looked up at Touya, who had quickly shucked his shoes and socks and was sitting in the middle of the bed, cross legged, still fully dressed in his usual button down shirt and neat trousers. He had pushed his legs under Sai, putting his head in his lap and was untying the gag. He looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow. He is a quick study: Touya knew by now that I'm in charge of proceedings, no one else. I nodded for him to continue and he did.

I know Sai really enjoys his blindfold and gag, but when he is crying I will override his wishes and ungag him. Apparently Touya is of the same opinion, and I'm glad of that. Because unlike me, I have noticed that Touya does find watching Sai in pain erotic in itself; me, I like it better if my Sai is aroused too. But I'm not sure he knows it himself. I asked sensei about it, and was advised to let Touya find these things out for himself, and that it would take time. Well, as long as it doesn't stop me from keeping Sai from his bad days, I've got plenty of time!

When Touya found my eyes again and indicated the blindfold, I shook my head. If we took that off now, I'd have to start from scratch, and I decided going on was better. Especially as Sai - or any man - doesn't have an endless amount of orgasms in him!

Watching Touya pet and kiss my Sai made my usually sleeping jealousy flare up for a moment. And I decided to reclaim some of Sai's attention. I stretched myself out all along his back, feeling his breath leave his body in a long sigh, sinking into the bedding. As I settled I could feel every breath he took as it pushed me up when his chest expanded. My mouth was practically in his ear and I started whispering what I felt for him.

I knew it wasn't much use at that moment but my confidence in staging the right scene for my Sai - even after two years of doing it - is not 100%. Especially in light of what had just happened. So I felt I had to ask if he wanted to continue and I was not surprised at his answer, but at the same time I was fully aware that Sai was not up to making decisions like that really, so it was still my responsibility and therefore my call.

As I felt no undue tension in him I decided to continue. I moved off him and knelt down next to the bed by the bag, unzipping it. I took out Sai's purple eye mask and handed it to Touya, who got to work putting in on Sai. After he was done I handed him the ball gag which was also purple - Sai just loves purple. I watched Touya put that on with as much practiced ease as he had the mask.

When he finished he quirked an eyebrow at me again and I gave him the specially made arm muff, designed to tie the forearms together. This he had fitted on Sai before as well so he got it on quickly while I got Sai's legs ready for the leg spreader.

True to form Sai got restless when he felt himself being untied and he earned himself a punishment, saving me - again - from having to invent one. I took the opportunity to clip a cock ring in place, when I could reach his genitals. I had lifted Sai's legs one by one to fit the leg spreader and when I put his second leg down his entire body suddenly shifted towards me, off the bed. I quickly grabbed his hips, shoving forward and I saw Akira grab hold of his upper arms.

Between us we managed to stabilize Sai's position and Akira was able to let go of Sai's arms. A good thing too, as I was expecting to see bruising there come morning. But I was stuck holding Sai up on the bed and Touya was effectively pinned underneath him. From where Touya sat he could - hopefully - just reach the supply bag. I told him to get the web belt out.

With the aid of the belt, and some maneuvering, I had Touya tie off Sai with Touya himself as the anchor. He fought me on this with daggers in his eyes and a stiffening of posture, but I was having none of that, not in the least because I couldn't think of any better way to keep Sai stable on the bed. In the end he gave in and helped arrange the belt and buckled it in place at his side. He did give me one more foul look for good measure. I was amused by it but not impressed.

The irony did not escape me that now, when before Touya would help prepare ,only to step out of the scene right after, he would have no choice but to do the subsequent observing from a very close angle indeed! From here on out Touya would not be able to say he was no part of this, not ever again!

With Sai tied up in a stabilized position it became time to warm him up again. Over the last two years I've learned to how to play Sai like an instrument, and I know he's as sensitive to sounds as he is to caresses or pain. So I got out the switch from the bag, and made it sing as I swished it through the air in a big arch to let it hit my own palm with a loud slap.

Yes, that hurt. But I have never forgotten Okami-sensei's lesson in this; with the pain in my hand I was sure of the real impact of this switch, and I would be in better control of what I could do with it. Sensei had hammered on that a lot that time two years ago; that the dom must be in control at all times or really bad things can happen.

Standing behind my Sai I pulled myself up to my maximum height - confidence will come when you stand tall, sensei had said - and I composed my mind for the next step; listing his 'crimes.'

The punishment for these fake crimes is always the same: 7 strokes with whatever implement I have picked. For that reason I always make sure Sai has only between one and three offenses to answer to per punishment session. The preferred number was two, and I certainly didn't want to do three as he had had a set of 7 already earlier. So two it was going to have to be, and it was up to me to deliver them safely, and to make sure Sai would be too worn out to incur any others.

I had to calm myself as I thought on how to word the offenses - especially Sai's working himself into a state earlier, when I had left to open the door. Granted, that was partly my fault, but it had also been a matter of Sai going off the deep end, big time. And it was a trust issue. Sai hadn't trusted me to be there for him. He had thought I had abandoned him, and he should know better by now. I know that fear of abandonment is a very big issue for my Sai, but even so, or maybe because it is so big, I needed to correct him on this. I needed to punish him for thinking that way. Even though in this case, he was not altogether wrong.

The rules say that a 'crime' is always punished with 7 strokes, after which it is forgiven and forgotten, erasing it from both our memories forever. This is a great rule because all conflicts can be worked out and none are left festering. But I know from experience that seven doesn't really impress my Sai so I added the minor infraction of having objected to being retied as a second offense, earning him another seven.

Touya gave me another particularly foul look when I had finished pronouncing the sentence. He is not stupid, and had caught my flaw in reasoning where the abandonment was concerned. I gave him a 'wanna make something of it right now?' look and after a some very intense seconds he backed down, but I could read the 'this is not over' look in his eyes clearly enough. Fair enough.

Dishing out the punishment itself is a whole other matter from announcing it, I can tell you that for sure. All matters before that point had been preparation - even the earlier part of the session. But whenever I come to this point I always become hyper aware of my Sai readying himself to receive punishment and my own emotional surge of protectiveness and strength that the power he hands me so serenely gives me. It's intoxicating, and I must admit it gets me where I live every time.

I did my best to give him seven even strokes, no one harder than another, and I think I succeeded. But as I striped Sai's beautiful round globes, I could feel the emotions rage through me. Why? Why does he, after all these years, not trust me not to abandon him? I know he tries, really tries, but he still loses himself in the past, almost as if that place is real and I - and this world - is not. And it's heartbreaking to watch. He is pretty much the most successful young pro player of our generation. The only reason he didn't get to finals of the Honinbou last year was that horrible black-out he had in the prelim four years ago, which knocked him out of the game. And even that black-out had been a memory flash back made worse by those psycho drugs his mom pushes on him. It had been so unfair! Sai had taken it in stride though, and had just started from scratch the next year, but I know how devastated he had been. And I had been too. And I was, sure as hell, not going to let him strand so close to his goal. He was  **not**  going to have a 'bad day' tomorrow, this I swore.

As I worked through these feeling within me I tried to keep the emotions out of my swinging arm. Successfully, I hope. But I could not keep them out of my voice I'm sure; sensei has told me my voice always betrays me, even if my actions or stance do not.

By the time I reached the end of the first seven, I could see my Sai had let go of his own thoughts and had reached a relaxed state in his bindings. All except his cock, which was fully hard and which was being rubbed into the towel beneath with the tiny twists of his hips. I doubted he was even aware of the undulating movement he himself caused.

I always check that he is still aroused between sets, taking that as an indication I'm not going too far. What with the use of the gag, he would not be able to give a me a real warning if I did. I had talked about this with sensei too and he explained that there are some 'subs' that will not warn you when things go out of control, and I think Sai is one of those. It makes my job harder - no pun intended - because I have to be aware at all times of how my sub is actually doing, 'cause he sure ain't gonna tell me!

In this case I quickly decided he would be fine taking the next seven and I promptly dispensed them. Unlike the previous set, where my own thoughts distracted me, I could enjoy this set as much as he did.

Watching Sai suffer through seven strokes is more erotic than anything I've ever seen. It's not the act of pain being given and received that turns me on here, it's Sai himself. His long back that twists within the limits of the bonds, how his legs jerk with each stroke and how his feet curl with the pain and the pleasure. How Sai can feel pleasure from pain I'll never know; it sure doesn't work for me. But seeing him I feel it is the most intensely beautiful thing ever.

And tonight there was the added element of Touya taking part, however reluctantly. Poor Touya had no choice of course; I could see that Sai butted his head, however unintentionally, straight into Touya's groin. I couldn't quite see if he was getting hard there, but I could see it in his face, which was slowly turning red and sweaty. I decided to ignore him, and his needs and embarrassment, in favor of preparing the next stage for my Sai. And for me too, 'cause I was hard as hell by now!

The oil I used on my Sai's 'warmed' buttocks is also usable for intercourse. I picked it especially for that. It's slippery, soothing, edible, simply marvelous all around. What is even more marvelous is Sai's reactions to my applying it to his butt and anus. Poor Touya was turning redder by the minute.

I really like touching my Sai. His smooth, now rosy red buttocks fit my palms perfectly. My thumb caressed the crease between them, with his twitching hole as the end point of my journey. I laved the pucker with the oil and started working a finger into the tight channel. I knew I was doing it right, 'cause Sai gripped my finger tightly and arched his back, butting his nose in Touya's crotch once again. Touya gasped. I looked up at him through my fringe and smiled; the shock and arousal was clearly visible on the usually stoic face. I looked away before our eyes could meet, I didn't want to challenge him, but I really couldn't stop smirking. Gotcha, I thought.

I got back to my 'task'. I take readying my Sai for penetration very seriously. He may like pain but I'm not willing to let the sexual act ever be painful between us. Or at least unnecessarily painful. So I always make sure he gets his pain from another source and his pleasure from me taking him. Fucking him is what I enjoy most. That and watching him feel. So I take enough time to get him ready. As for me, for him I'm always ready, no prep required.

I added another finger, pushing more oil inside the warm cavity. Adding the third finger is always tricky, 'cause that's when he will start to really feel the stretch. I rubbed my free hand over his flank and butt, making him squirm most delightfully. And to reassure him everything was okay. But even so, I could see the tension forming in Sai's back, a clear indication he was losing his dreamy state. And I could see him start thinking again. I didn't know why he'd started thinking but I was not having that and I paused my movement, leaving my fingers inside him, to call him back. I gave him a hard slap to each butt cheek, and felt the channel squeeze me tight. Then I felt him relax completely and I knew I had his full attention once more.

I had to take back my hand and quickly release my penis from its confines, oiling it up by using just the oil left on my hand. I didn't bother undressing further, my dungarees keeping themselves firmly wrapped about my thighs. I scooted up close so my hips touched his butt, letting my rock hard member touch his cleft. I took one long look up over his back, spying Touya sitting in the shadows, staring at me with glittering eyes, mouth open, panting shallowly. I'm sure I must have looked much the same as he, at that moment. Then I looked back down at the job at hand, so to speak, and positioned myself for penetration.

My Sai is always so warm and so tight. I closed my eyes as a fully enjoyed the give of the tight channel as I entered it. Bliss. Sai taught me the true meaning of that word.

As I progressed I felt Sai writhe and jerk beneath me. I could hear his near-screams, and saw him pant around his gag. I pulled back out and he tried to follow me. I stopped him with my hands on his sides, holding him away from me. It wouldn't do for him to dictate my actions.

First I pumped into him a few times to get a feel for his mood and how close he was to coming. The thought of why he wouldn't be able to come, no matter how close he was, has always been a turn on for me. My ability to arouse him, and the power over his coming that he grants me so freely every time we do this, man, it's so hot! He lets me tie him up and blindfold him and gag him. And he lets me put that cock ring on him, knowing full well that he will not be able to get satisfied unless and until I will it. Man, it beats winning at Go any day!

Two firm pumps and I could tell neither of us was going to last very long. And glancing up for a moment at Touya confirmed that he was getting close too. But neither of them would be coming, as my Sai was 'capped' with that ring, and poor Touya was trapped inside his own clothing!

To create maximum frustration for them, I set a strong rhythm that was wholly satisfying to me. The build up towards the fireworks was steady, as wave after wave of heat and electricity washed over me with every thrust.

As I reached the point where my toes started to tingle with the strain of driving me into my lover and my thighs started to burn, there was one mighty wave that swept over me, pushing my come out of me. I held still while all the way inside that tight heat, as my cock pulsed seemingly forever.

With the end of my arousal came the end of my strength and I felt myself sag against Sai's butt. I took a moment to catch my breath.

I glanced up Sai's long back towards his face, and was suddenly both angry and worried. Having these feelings at such a moment was not new to me, and I had talked to sensei about it more than once. I was angry because the mask and gag that Sai so loves obscures his face from me, a face I need to be able to read, so I know he's all right. Hence the worry; I couldn't see he was all right, so I worried he was not.

Sensei had advised me, in this kind of situation, to make my worry go away, and my anger would go with it. He says that an angry dom is the worst thing; a dom must always be calm and in control.

I figured that the quickest way to take my worries away was to take the mask off, so I could see for myself. I bent forward, gaining a groan from Sai as I pressed against his still red ass, and carefully unbuckled the mask. I gently turned his head so I could look into his almost black eyes. His pupils were so large they covered almost all of the purple irises. He was drowning in arousal, but I didn't see any other distress in the shining orbs. I felt a million times better having seen that, and I gently rested his head where it had been. Then I almost smirked as I heard Touya trying to stifle a moan; Sai's nose was pushing against Touya’s crotch. And Touya almost jerked with each infinitesimal shift of my Sai's pert nose. Cool! I did smirk then and looking up at Touya's face I saw him flinch as he saw the evil thought on my face; Touya was in for it now.

Under me I felt Sai scoot up, pressing his nose deeper into Touya's crotch. He closed his eyes; he took a sensuously long whiff. Touya groaned and closed his eyes, turning his head away, as if in denial. I moved forward, pushing Sai further up the bed and deeper into Touya. The move made Thouya's eyes bulge a moment before he managed to get his face back under control. I firmly held his gaze, seeing his pupils dilate slowly. Time for him to put up or shut up.

"Take off his gag," I commanded.

I saw shock bloom in his eyes and fear too. For a moment I contemplated letting the poor guy off. After all, I don't wanna make him do anything that he really doesn't wanna do. But then the shock was replaced with glittering lust and the fear was muted with longing. I decided to press him.

"Take it off." My command infuriated him; his eyes shone with it. But his war was not waged against me but within himself; his arousal versus his pride.

For a moment I saw the similarity of this fight with the ones we would have on the Goban. But I knew instantly that unlike in our Go, I had the upper hand here. The thought made me giddy and I felt my cock twitch with interest.

I saw it in his eyes the moment the arousal won out. He dropped his eyes immediately after and then took off Sai's gag in the most gentle way I had ever seen. He commanded Sai to look at him and my Sai did. I suddenly felt a fierce surge of jealousy. Not at Touya commanding my Sai, nor at Sai obeying so readily. No, it was the look Sai gave Touya, that look that is meant for me only!

I pushed against Sai's rear end, pinching his buttocks. I knew he still smarted from the caning, and he would get the message. Sai immediately lowered his eyes and relaxed into me, indicating that he had. I decided that the reprimand was enough for now. I patted his side to let him know all was forgiven and then I gave a shove forward to indicate he get on with it.

Watching Sai work to open that zipper with his teeth was just incredible. He put the same single-mindedness in it as he puts in his Go games. The same relentless drive to succeed, that made him such a great Go player. But I could see that he wasn't going to make it like that, so I decided to help him out a bit, and pester Touya at the same time. Great combo that.

I commanded Touya to open his trousers for Sai, and the look he gave me was priceless. But he gave in the moment his need overcame his shock, almost tearing off the button in his haste. I felt my face curl into a big smile, and was glad Touya didn't see it as his eyes were firmly resting on Sai's reaction to the sight of the uncovered penis.

Damn, Touya is big. Bigger than me! Sai started licking at once, straining to reach, so I scooted him up some more. The intense look on my Sai's face and the gasps that were emanating from his mouth - no to mention the saliva - told me in no uncertain terms what he wanted. And I have promised myself - and him - long ago that I would give him anything he desired and that was within my power to give him. And letting him have his oral fix here was a very easy thing indeed!

"Feed him your cock." It was my third command to Touya, and his inner war had been shorter each time. Now he only gave me a dark look but gave in immediately. Then I got an idea, and I stopped him with a gesture, leaning forward to unbuckle the belt from around his waist before indicating he could continue. I held the tension on both belt ends in one hand so as not to distract Sai, but since I was already keeping Sai on the bed by keeping the pressure up from behind, I could take control of the belt without fear.

Touya had used his new freedom to get into a better position under Sai's mouth and I gasped as his cock disappeared in a single stroke into my Sai's mouth. I could feel a brief shudder under me as the cock passed that awkward point. I gave Sai no choice in the relentless invasion, with my hand firmly behind his head, keeping him in place. But Sai took it all and his moans showed me he was enjoying it.

I pulled the belt towards me, bodily lifting Sai off the bed - and consequently off Touya. Touya quickly followed, getting to his knees. Now he could really fuck Sai's mouth and he did so with gusto. I let go of Sai's head and grabbed under him - the lifting had created space there - for his cock. I wrapped my hand around it, squeezing and pulling the rock hard flesh.

The constant grinding of the Sai's butt into my again covered, definitely interested cock, was getting me hard again, making me strain against my zipper. But I had no hands free to do anything about it, and there was no way I going to disturb Sai now, with the fun he was having.

Sai was moaning and groaning constantly now, rearing and shuddering and jerking like mad. Touya had his eyes closed and his head thrown back as he clutched at Sai's head. He grimaced as he came, and I held us still as Sai swallowed it all.

I continued pumping Sai's cock, and now that his mouth was free I could hear him draw ragged breaths. But he didn't babble or scream, Sai never does. It's why he likes that gag, somehow it gives him permission to scream, where as a free mouth does not. But I had no mind to think about that right then. I was incredibly aroused and Sai was beyond ready to come, but I couldn't find a way to reach the cock ring. And I was too far gone to find a solution for the conundrum.

"Shindou!" Touya's voice. Touya. He was here too. Yes, he has hands, he could help! I gave the command quickly and Sai came the moment the ring was off, taking me with him. He went slack in my arms and I eased him down onto the bed.

\--**(555)**--

As I bathed my Sai after the beautiful scene, wiping away the semen and the sweat, I was filled with love for him.

Did I believe he was the incarnation of the greatest Go player Japan has ever known, and before that that he was a Go-loving prince in the Heian court over a thousand years ago? No, I didn't. But I did believe that he believed it, and I did see that the memories of those former lives, true or false, hurt him deeply. And I would do anything in my power to help him cope. Even if it meant having wild crazy sex every night of our lives. It was a hardship I was very willing to endure, I assure you!

I smiled at my own silly thoughts.

\--**(555)**--

  
**Don't for get to comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Some hours later I lay in the hotel-size double bed with my Sai safely ensconced in my arms. His deep even breathing is always soothing to me but still I had trouble sleeping. Too much to think about, I guess. But I wasn't really worried about my lack of sleep; I had no tournament final to play in the morning, after all.

Across the room was the soft snoring of Touya, whom I managed to persuade to stay over on the extra futon and bedding I had the hotel manager organize for us. His presence here also made me feel better; I'd have really hated to have to explain to his dad if something happened to him after last night. That man scares me almost as much as Gramps!

I think I snoozed for a while, 'cause all of a sudden the room wasn't dark anymore, wisps of daylight were peaking around the hastily drawn curtains. I checked the bedside clock: 5:30 am. Sai was still sleeping soundly in my arms, but I couldn't hear Touya's soft snores anymore. I shifted over just the little bit that let me look at Touya's makeshift bed. Two sea green peepers peered back at me, blinking a few times as though Touya had only just woken up. His eyes narrowed as he spied me spying him. I know his anger was at least in part justified, and I wasn't intending to shirk my responsibility here. I gave him a nod and then carefully rolled out of the bed and my Sai's oblivious arms.

Last night, after Touya had gone to sleep and I had finished cleaning the gear we used from the bag, I called sensei, sitting on the toilet lid with the bathroom door firmly closed. Sensei is a straight shooter, he doesn't mince words and he didn't last night. He told me exactly what I expected to hear, even though I needed to hear it from him for it to get through my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Touya stood next to his futon by the time I was on my feet next to the bed. He quirked an eyebrow at me as if to ask 'now what?'. I indicated the bathroom; the only part of the suite that had a door, as I really didn't want to wake Sai this early after having gone through all that trouble to get him relaxed and well rested before the match that day.

I preceded Touya into the bathroom and parked my boxered butt - I never wear much to bed - on the edge of the western style bath. Touya, wearing one of Sai's draw-stringed silk jammies that I lent him last night, leaned against the vanity unit and crossed him arms. He had his signature scowl on his face.

"Shindou,"

"Touya," we both said at the same time. His scowl deepened but he inclined his head, indicating for me to start.

"Touya, I need to ask a favor." That statement sent both his brows up into his fringe. But before he could say anything I continued speaking.

"I made a mistake last night, two mistakes." He nodded in agreement, judgmental prick that he was. He really had no right to judge my dealings with my Sai, ill done or not! But I would not be sidetracked now; I needed to do this and I needed his help to get it done. I took another breath and forged on, keeping my eyes on a point just left of Touya's face; I didn't need the play of emotions in his gaze to distract me. It's an old Go player's trick.

"As the dom I'm responsible if something goes wrong during a scene, or if the sub gets hurt, physically or emotionally." I quoted Sensei almost verbatim; he had always been better with words than I was. "I made the mistake of leaving Sai unattended. That it was an honest mistake - I thought I would just let you in quickly, but then that idiot was there instead - doesn't matter; I'm still responsible.

"The second 'mistake' was unavoidable. To get Sai out of his downward spiral I had to lie to him and punish him for believing something that was actually true: I had 'abandoned' him, if only for a few minutes," I stated. Then I gave myself a moment to formulate the next bit and I filled up the time by running my hand through my hair and shifting my ass over a bit on the side of the bath. I sneaked a peak at Touya's face and quickly found my focus spot on the wall again. Touya looked more than a little cross and I decided to get to the point quickly.

"The favor I need from you is this," here I paused, partly to calm my nerves, partly for dramatic effect - something that I knew Touya appreciated, if not exactly right that minute.

"I need you to punish me for the mistakes." There, I said it. I looked back at his face and if the situation had not been so important to me I would have laughed at his expression of surprise and incredulity. But this was important, so I quickly started explaining before he could get angry again.

"I need to be punished because if I don't, I won't be able to do the next scene with Sai." Touya looked unbelievingly at me. "There are firm rules to doing scenes," I persisted. "One of them is that transgressions should be punished and once the punishment is over the sins are then forgiven and forgotten. Another is that as a dom I must be sure of myself and my limits." I was getting desperate as I saw the disbelief and anger getting stronger in Touya's eyes instead of less. I ran my hand through my hair again and took a breath to try again. "If I'm not punished, I will be stopped by guilt - misplaced guilt - at some point in a future scene and I will end up screwing the situation up a thousand times worse than I did today, and Sai may really get hurt!" I sat back on the side of the tub and waited for his answer. I could see his anger had lost out to puzzlement, which I hoped was an improvement.

He brought up his right hand to tap his lips with a finger while peering at me from under his fringe. I knew this look well from playing him at Go; he was thinking out the entire game/situation. I was hoping he would realize I wasn't trying to play him here, I really needed him to do this for me. To me. For Sai. In the end it would all be for Sai. As my life had been for the last 7 years.

When I called Sensei last night he told me what I had already realized, that I had made a real error yesterday. And that the only way to correct the error would be to take punishment. Not even telling Sai the truth would fix it. All that would do is verify Sai's already overdeveloped sense of abandonment and betrayal and, in the long run, it might even drive him away from me and the help only I seem to be able to give him. So it was clear from the start of the phone call what needed to happen. The only real question was who would administer the punishment. I asked Sensei to do it, but he said that he shouldn't get involved any more than he already was or he'd be no good as an impartial adviser; I should find some one I trust. I knew right away who the only person could be: Touya. But it took me all night mulling the situation over in my head before I could accept that he was indeed the only one.

"This, uhm, punishment," Touya slowly drew out, calling my thoughts back to the here and now. "What would that entail?" Ah, a question I could easily answer.

"Same thing as when Sai is punished," I started to explain. Suddenly there was murder in Touya's eyes and he stood up from his leaning and said,

"Shindou, I'm not going to gratify your perverted needs here!" He was about to head towards the bathroom door when I grabbed his wrist and forcibly stopped him. He turned around and his eyes, sparkling with fury, met mine that were just as bright with anger.

"I don't get off on pain, you moron! I know you know that, so don't you be saying such things!" I almost yelled, remembering just in time that Sai was still sleeping in the suite. I calmed myself with a few deep breaths and didn't let go of Touya's wrist. Touya knew I don't do pain for pleasure. Hell, he even knew how much I hate - and even used to fear - Gramps' belt!

I tried to put the truth in my eyes, so he could see it. And I thought it worked as he looked long and hard at me, and the anger slowly dissipating and making room for determination.

I was not quite sure if that last was a good thing. A very determined Touya would very likely mean a very raw ass for me...

\--**(555)**--

If I ever had any doubts that Touya had never given in to his baser nature before in his life, they were removed that early morning; Touya really had no clue. I had to instruct him throughout the entire process of giving me my just punishment of two times seven strokes with the switch.

I picked the switch for two reasons, one: it hurts like hell and two: Touya was less likely to cause real damage with it - to himself and me!

I took him through the ritual of trying it on his own hand first and then I stated my crimes out loud before turning around, dropping my boxers and gripping the edge of the bath tub. I gritted my teeth and told him to strike me.

The first strike hurt and I gasped. And then I thanked him and told him to make it a little harder. The second one was a lot more painful and I breathed against the pain for a long moment before thanking him and telling him to go a little softer. I didn't tell him that that stroke would leave a bruise; he doesn't need to know that. My pride wouldn't allow it.

The next stroke was better. Still hurt like hell, but didn't feel like it was gonna leave a bruise. So I thanked him and told him that that's the right strength and that he could go ahead.

He dealt out the strokes in a fairly even manner, but needed prompting to move the location on my ass around a bit. I thanked him for every painful moment of it. And I had plenty of time, between strokes and thank-yous, to regret my two mistakes seriously, making the exercise a roaring success. Damn Sensei and damn the truth. Ouch!

\--**(555)**--  
  
 **Don't forget to comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Chapter 6**

I found myself a very reluctant sleep over guest in the shared suite of Yamada Fumio, 10-dan and Shindou Hikaru, 3-dan, in Hotel "Uroko", Tokyo, on the eve of the first match in the final of the Honinbou Tournament. I still shudder of what I did there. Of what I let myself do there.

Oh, I know, I could blame Shindou for all of it, even Yamada. But I'm no fool; I could have walked out any time, as I could at any of the other times I watched them 'at play'. But I didn't then and I didn't last night, and I'm starting to know myself well enough to know I won't be walking out in future.

The way they are together, it's - . I have no words. But I do have feelings, very strong ones. And last night I was more deeply involved than I had ever been before.

And I found that I wanted more of that.

When I was still in grade school, I spent all my free time playing Go. Trying, desperately, to find a worthy rival. I had Father and Ogata-sensei and a few other pros to play of course, but most were far above me and none had any real patience to work with a player as young as myself. (Father really tried, but still, I could sense his boredom with my young abilities).

The players in my own age group were all far below me and - yes, I'm guilty of it too - I got bored of playing them very quickly. What I wanted, what I needed was a player willing to play me seriously and who was of my own level or above, so I could pull myself up by the challenge. Yes, I wanted a real rival before I entered the world of professional Go.

Then Father told me of a young player - a Junior High student - who was new to the Tokyo Go clubs and was making quite a name for himself, beating pretty much everybody, but also playing anybody who wanted with equal zeal. I was elated at the news.

Getting in touch with this new player proved tricky and in the end Father just wrote to the Junior High school the boy attended, Kaio High, directly, inviting the boy to the Touya club.

As you may or may not know, Japanese people usually run in packs, but in the Go world we tend to be loners - with rivals, if we're lucky. So I was not too surprised when Yamada turned up with a companion in tow. What did surprise me was that the companion was a scruffy grade school kid, with a hooligan's hair-style and a permanent scowl on his face. The only good thing I could say about the kid - who obviously hadn't tagged along for fun - was that he kept his mouth shut almost the entire time he was there.

But it was worth the energy of ignoring the kid just to play Yamada. Yamada was all they had said of him and more, despite the idiotically long hair. I played the best game of my life up to that point against him and I got utterly pulverized, decimated and destroyed. I was crying with both pain and joy by the time I had to concede defeat. I knew Yamada would not be my rival - that almost killed me. He was - and is - too far above me. But he took playing me seriously and I made my request for him to be my teacher almost without thinking.

And then the scruffy kid opened his damnable mouth for the first time and my jaw dropped as he made the exact same request!

And that's how my association with Yamada and Shindou started. At our first 'lesson' from Yamada Shindou didn't even know how to hold the stones, much less any of the rules of Go, and I could not understand why Yamada even bothered including him. But over time, and many many Go sessions at the club later, I came to see that Shindou had a unique insight and was catching up fast, and while he has still a long way to go, I think he may become a player worthy of being my rival, as odd as that sounds. I know I can't ever catch up to Yamada; he's a genius and equals Father's Go, not mine. But Shindou's Go is strong, if still too raw, even after playing Yamada every day for 7 years. Yes, I think Shindou will be a worthy rival to me.

On a more personal note, I'd say it took years for the three of us to become friends. In fact I'm not quite sure that we are friends now. Uhm, that's not fair to say; they've been very helpful with the situation with Father. You see, I don't always get on with him. Oh, make no mistake, I love my father and he loves me. And I have no complaints about his behavior as a parent, especially when I was very young. But for some reason we both need a to claim a certain amount of space around ourselves and, when living in the same house together, that can clash horribly. While I was younger this was no real problem. I had my own room and I naturally deferred to Father in everything outside of my own room. But as I got older I realized I needed more space and Father tried to give to me by taking on many Tournaments and Go events that would take him away from home for many days at a time. But then he had a minor heart attack and the doctors told him to cut down on the travel.

Now if I were given the choice between a having a father that's on my lip everyday from then on or no father at all, I'd put up with him dominating my life, no question. But luckily Yamada came to the rescue by offering me unlimited use of his new den whenever I needed it. And I gratefully made use of the offer. Time and time again I stayed there, especially over the weekends when Yamada and Shindou would be off on one of their Onsen trips. They do like their spas and I'd have the place to myself; perfect all around, really.

It was on one of those Fridays, a year or so ago, when I decided to drop in right after having seen a Go client who lived nearby, that I walked in the Yamada/Shindou house, and while expecting an empty house, instead I walked in on a horrible scene.

I had known already, and for a long time, that Yamada and Shindou had become lovers. At first this had not disturbed me much; it's none of my business after all. But then there were days that Yamada had bruises on his arms and once he even came in with a black eye. Shindou always looked slightly ill at ease on those days but Yamada would seem unphased, even cheerful.

The situation struck me as wrong, but I told myself it really was none of my business; Yamada was a grownup and could take care of himself. That one time with the shiner, I tried to ask Yamada about it, but he only gave me a smile I can only describe as 'blissful', and told me nothing was happening that he didn't want. He then proceeded to obliterate me on the Goban that day and take the Juudan title off Ogata-sensei the next. And since there were no more instances of bruising after that, I decided to let the matter rest.

But what I walked in on that Friday was far worse than I could possibly have imagined! Yamada was hanging strung up by the hands, with just enough tension on his arms that he wasn't supporting himself on his own knees on the bed. He was buck naked and his back was criss-crossed with thick red lines. His legs were pushed widely apart, held in place with the aid of a stick that had some sort of shackle at either end, fastened just above his knees on either leg. Shindou was standing at the foot of the bed, his arm just finishing a swinging motion, bringing the end of what looked like a horse whip in contact with Yamada’s back. Yamada reared with the blow, throwing his head back and making his long braid jump on his back.

"Six!" he gasped. And as Shindou brought his arm back for the next swing I found myself moving quickly forwards and grabbing his wrist to prevent the next blow. As to this day I'm not quite sure what happened next. I remember feeling a rage of a type I never had felt before taking me over. I remember balling my fist and swinging it backwards before heading it for Shindou's face just as the bastard turned around. I remember thinking what an utterly loathsome jerk Shindou was. But what exactly happened between that and the moment my own butt hit the floor, hard, and Shindou stood over me with his fists balled, I, for the life of me, cannot recall.

"Touya, you idiot, didn't you think that, after having got the rep of hanging out with you two Kaio swells, I didn't know how to defend myself? And from such a pitiful attempt too. Pah!" Shindou took a step back to give me room to get up and he leaned against the dresser with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here so early anyway? Though you had clients all day," he drawled while I scrambled up, running my hand over my face. It came away with a small trail of red on in it. I let my anger smolder in my eyes, giving Shindou a nasty look. The bastard just raised his eyebrow as though to say; you had that coming, didn't you?

Just as I was 'calm' enough to make a reply I heard Yamada call Shindou's name from behind the boy's back.

"Hikaru?" Yamada's voice was plaintive and slightly distressed, but Shindou turned immediately and took the two steps that brought him to his side. Then Shindou brushed his hands along Yamada's side and started talking to him softly. The distress that had had the 10-dan's back taut before Shindou touched him slowly left as Shindou wrapped an arm around him and used his other hand to unhook a rope from the side of the bed, catching his friend as the tension came off it. Shindou lowered him to the bed and petted his head for a while. I stood as though glued to the floor, honestly unsure of what to do, if anything.

After a while Yamada opened his eyes, blinking at me with bleary eyes. "What's Akira-kun doing here?" he asked slowly, as if drugged. Shindou looked over at me and I blushed as he said, "making an ass of himself, what else?"

At this my anger returned and Yamada caught on to it, I think. He moved his gaze from me to Shindou and said, "Tell him." I could feel the tension as the two looked deeply into each other’s eyes. I think Yamada won that battle as I saw him relax into the bedding and close his eyes, leaving it to Shindou to tell me whatever it was that Yamada wanted me to know.

He told me of nightmares and of reincarnation, of using sexual gratification to keep them at bay. I was horrified but fascinated at the same time.

\--**(555)**--

Do I believe Shindou's story? Yamada's story, I mean.

I believe that Shindou doesn't believe it. When he told me of the nightmares, of Yamada's former life as a Heian noble or as an Edo Go pro, I could tell that those things didn't sit well with Shindou, but that he was willing to accept it for the sake of his lover. But when I asked more questions and most notably the names of Yamada's former selves, Shindou shot me a look that I can only describe as 'desperate' when he revealed that Yamada had been reincarnated from Shuusaku.

And I can well understand his desperation, because claiming reincarnation is not too odd a thing, but claiming such a 'predecessor' - Well, people might just decide that you are a lunatic and lock you up for it. So I can well understand Shinsdou's concern. And, to assuage it, I promised right then and there never to tell anyone. Not that I ever would have.

But do I disbelieve it? Let me tell you about my great-great-great-great-great-great-uncle who was a amateur Go master in the late Edo period. Throughout the Touya family history we've been either Go pros or amateur master players. There has been no Touya generation that had not one good Go player among them since the Touya's became wealthy from the civil war in the 1500s. Anyway, my Edo period uncle commissioned Shuusaku to tutor his son from time to time throughout Shuusaku's life. And, as per Touya family Go tradition, all these private games and lessons were recorded and added to the Touya Family Legacy, where I retrieved them the moment Yamada and Shindou left for their Onsen late that Friday night.

The Touya Family Legacy is a family secret and I can never tell them what I've seen there. But I can tell you this: I do believe Yamada when he claims to have been Shuusaku. It's in his every move of his games in the Edo period and in every one of his games now.

\--**(555)**--  
  
 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Chapter 7**

As the alarm went off at 8:30, I quickly reached over and killed the noise, not wanting to wake up Hikaru, who lay face down next to me, wearing just his boxers as he always does, and snoring deeply as he always does. I smiled at my boyfriend, my lover, my so so wonderfully strong lover. I couldn't help touching my lips to the one ear I could see; I would have kissed his cheek if it hadn't rolled so far away from me. I kissed the middle of his back that lay exposed from under the blanket. For a happy moment I considered kissing his feet, those being the only part sticking out at the other end, but it might wake him up and he gets cross when tickled, and I had a game that day and so unfortunately no time to enjoy my Hikaru's anger. Such a pity.

I showered and dressed quickly, donning my usual loin-cloth, hakama, gi and haori. I took particular care in twisting the aft part of the loin cloth properly, so the material would sit inside my crack and make me feel the after effects of last night's activities. Also I picked out the autumn hakama, which is made from coarser material than my summer hakama, so as I would go about the day's activities I would feel my Hikaru's lasting imprint on my buttocks.

I combed out and re-braided my hair. I had not gotten it wet much, so it only took 20 minutes. I put in my stud earnings and checked my face in the mirror. The harsh light in the bathroom was not showing my pale skin off, but I'm used to bad lighting in bathrooms so I wasn't too put out.

Back in the bedroom I opened the curtains a little wider and looked out of the window. The autumn sun shone on bright red maple leaves that still had a sprinkling of moisture from last night's rain. It was a beautiful day.

\--**(555)**--

It's just after 9:45 when I sat down at breakfast. I left Hikaru sleeping in the room, poor boy worked really hard last night and since he didn't have a game that day, he could afford to sleep in. Besides, he can be so grumpy in the morning and that morning I was in such a happy, silly mood, I'd just drive him spare!

As I ate my rice with fish and veg, sipped my tea and tried not to squirm in my seat at the deliciously sore sensations in my nether regions, I thought back to the night before. To Touya in fact. To the fact that he was gone in the morning. Oh, I do hope he's not too upset! But my mood was so stellar that I wasn't too worried; Touya is a big boy, in every sense, and while he'd never joined in as much as he had last night, none of the actual proceeding were exactly new to him.

\--**(555)**--

My game against the ruling Honinbou started at 10:30 promptly. And at that exact time I was sitting across from the man, ready to play. The space the Go institute had organized for us was tranquil; a traditional Japanese style room with tatami mats, wall scrolls, stylized flower arrangement and floor seating. We both sat still and waited for the official start of this twice 8 hour game.

When I'd come in 20 minutes earlier, Old Man Kuwabara tried his usual tricks of psyching me out, but I was in such a cheerful mood his words flowed like water off a duck's back; nothing could ruin my day. Now he looked at me seriously over the empty Goban and I probably smiled; I was so happy and I knew it would piss him off.

The official started the game after our nigiri. I played white.

The Honinbou final is a two day game; each player gets 8 hours of play time, which means the game itself can run to 16 hours. And then there is a possibility of extra time, should the game not be finished after those 16 hours. At the end of the first day, if the game is still going, the last move of the day is not played, but the co-ordinates are placed in sealed envelope so the opponent does not gain an unfair advantage by having a whole night to think about his response. Of course Kuwabara-sensei is know for messing with his opponent's head, using any and all facets of the tournament to his advantage. I was determined not to fall for his tricks. Not on the board, or after the last move of the day.

We both made strong opening moves. I had a good formation in the top right quadrant; he was getting on well in the bottom left corner. After some attack and chase play, in which we seemed to be keeping a level playing field, I decided to go on the offensive. Kuwabara-sensei is so used to playing lesser players - who all fear him - he can sometimes be surprised by an offensive move from his opponent. And after two turns I realized I'd made the right move at the right time; even though he'd had the first move advantage I now had him reacting instead of acting, fabulous! Now I needed another such gambit, so I could get him running after me an extra turn. I looked over my formations and found a possibility and played it.

I waited for Kuwabara to play his response to the new challenge, knowing he now had to chose to defend one of his formations, being unable to defend both. Kuwabara looked pensive. But then he spotted his move and drew a stone of his goke without bothering to look at it. He was about to place the stone when he seemed to notice something and oddly, he held his hand with the stone out to me and said, "My apologies, this must have been mixed in with mine."

The stone was white and my head suddenly started spinning. Images popped into my head; a white stone mixed in with the black, a hand surreptitiously putting the stone in the goke lid with the other conquered stones, shouts and accusations, mortification, a harsh reprimand from the Emperor, a game lost, mocking laughter, exile, death.

It was all I could do to get up and get as far away from there as possible.

\--**(555)**--  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up and looked at the time it was already 10:45. Nice of Sai to let me sleep, but geez, I really hadn't wanted to miss the start of the game of the year! I shot out of bed, through the shower into my clothes - stuffing the key and my necessaries into my jacket pocket - and down the elevator to the restaurant where the last dregs of breakfast were still happening. There I grabbed a bunch of sweet rolls and a bottled drink and off I went to the Shogun room on the same floor where the game was taking place.

Once there I went directly to Shogun II where there was a live feed from the game being shown on a big screen in a darkened space. The place was already packed with people and I spotted Touya standing at the back, so I went over to join him.

Touya stood quite still, leaning against the back wall, one arm crossed over the other with the side of his left index finger against his lower lip. This was a pose I'd seen him take often when watching games; he liked to stand when not playing himself and the finger to his mouth meant he was thinking about something very deeply.

I took a space next to him and ate a sweet roll while watching the game. I was glad to learn I hadn't missed much; it all seemed a bit tame and slow moving so far. The live feed showed the Goban from above, with just enough extra room all around to show Kuwabara's tailor fashion pose - I could see the man's socked feet, urg - and Sai's hakama-covered knees. I could also see half of Kuwabara's goke and lid open side up - no stones in the lid jet - and all of Sai's goke and lid - no stones won there either.

Then Sai's hand came into view and placed a stone in a position that made the audience gasp. Made me gasp too; it was a brilliant challenging move. The Old Man would not be countering that very quickly.

Since I figured we'd have a bit of time, I turned to Touya a and whispered, "He's on the money today, isn't he?" at him.

"He is that," Touya stated, voice flat. Oops, Touya-kun was upset. Well, I'm not one to let things fester so I asked, "You still miffed about this morning?" He gave a terse nod. Kinda figured that. "I want to talk to you about it tonight," he said and I tried to groan silently. "Look, can't ya just let it be what it is?" I urged. Touya didn't answer and just then I saw movement on the screen from the corner of my eye and I turned my head around to look; Kuwabara'a answering move. Good but not good enough, I thought. And the fact that Sai's moved followed a few moments later confirmed it; Sai had Kuwabara on the ropes.

I looked over at Touya again, but he had his eyes glued to the screen. Can't blame him, the game was now really hotting up.

Over the next ten minutes we watched in silence. Kuwabara was trying to save what he could but I know my Sai, once he has your formation marked for destruction, you can basically forget it. Kuwabara was about to play his next stone when the man's hand suddenly changed position; the stone that he'd held between his fingertips a moment before now lay in his open palm and it was white, not the black he'd been playing.

Of course when a Go set is prepared for playing, one goke should be filled only with black stones and one with only white. But sometimes one of the stones accidentally ends up in the opponent goke. No big issue, of course; should a player during the game notice he has a 'wrong' stone, he would pass it back to the other player who'd just put it in his goke, ready to be played, no fuss, no buzz. And to me it seemed like that was what was happening; Kuwabara was passing a stray stone over to his opponent. But it was what happened next that was unusual.

Next I saw Sai's knees disappear, the top of his head appear - damn the overhead video, makes everything look weird - and then Sai obviously turned around and knocked over his goke and then was out of the frame, leaving the Old Man's hand hanging in the air with the stone still in his palm. I was out of the door, running down the hallway instantly.  _Sai!!_

**\--**(555)**--**

After Shindou had re-joined Yamada in their bed, I sat up on the borrowed futon in my borrowed pajama's for a long while, just listening to them sleep.  _If I'm not punished, Sai may get really hurt someday,_  Shindou had said.   _Sai needs it,_ he'd said almost a year ago.

I must admit I don't think I can understand such need, but in all honesty I can understand the pleasure. Yamada takes deep pleasure in feeling pain, that much is certain. He is what they call a 'sub'. But Shindou on the other hand makes such an unlikely 'dom'. He takes no pleasure in causing pain, no pleasure in receiving it either. Yet he demanded I 'punish' him for what he called his 'mistakes'. And I enjoyed punishing him, I enjoyed the raw power.

I rested my head against the wall behind me. I enjoyed the power. Pure truth. How did my life get so fucked up?

\--**(555)**--

I made sure I was dressed and gone well before their alarm was set to go off. Since I wasn't an official guest of the hotel I quickly left the building through the lobby and had breakfast at a ramen cafe down the street. I couldn't help thinking the restaurant was exactly Shindou's kind of place, and that he'd have dragged us here if he'd known about it; no matter the hour, it was always ramen-time to Shindou. And I started laughing, and then I found I almost couldn't stop. Fucked up indeed.

**\--**(555)**--**

Unsurprisingly Shindou wasn't at the game viewing room on time. Oh no, of course not. The most important game of the year for all Go Pros in general and for the man he professes to love in particular, and Shindou showed up late.

I had positioned myself at the back because there I could stand and lean against the wall. Somehow standing always helps me concentrate, and I'd do it while playing as well if it were allowed.

Kuwabara and Yamada spent the start of the game feeling each other out. Both were careful not to attack before they'd build up some defenses. For a game that is earmarked to last 16 hours, a slow start is a very good thing. Just as I felt there could be an opening for some more aggressive moves, out of the corner of my eye I saw Shindou take a space next to me, munching on a bun or something. No decorum; the Honinbou final is not breakfast theater.

Just after Yamada made his first real move Shindou started talking. Wanted to know if I was ok. I'm always ok. I told him I'd talk that evening and turned my mind back to the game. Kuwabara was just about to play when the man suddenly ended up passing a stray stone back to Yamada. That has happened to me before in a tournament game, several times in fact, but instead of taking the stone and continuing the game, Yamada appeared to run off, knocking over his own goke. Just like all the other spectators, I was shocked. I looked over to Shindou to see his reaction, only to see the infuriating man's back disappear out of the viewing room at high speed. Instinctively I ran after him.

Once I'd reached the hallway I could just see Shindou round a corner deeper into the bowels of the hotel. I went after him, rounding the corner and then another and another. I could hear his footfalls up ahead even if I couldn't see him, so I kept following as we went deeper and deeper into the hotel's inner works. I went though a metal door at the end of the corridor and stopped dead in my tracks.

The room was a laundry space of some kind, with shelves full of clean towels and bed linen. A few bulky vacuum cleaners were stored in a corner next to a tiny sink. Hampers full of dirties and two industrial sized washers and a dryer whirling away at their respective tasks. It was noisy. And in the middle of the room Yamada was huddled on the floor shaking and Shindou was trying to calm him down and get him up. And all I could think was, oh no, not again.

**\--**(555)**--**

Many times Shindou had told me Yamada needed the pain, the controlling, the sex. A year ago I couldn't understand that, but now I was slowly starting to grasp the concept. Yamada had fears; demons haunted him, who came from past lives he couldn't even remember. And they could be called up by the most harmless of events. Like a white stone presented on a hand during a game. How does one defend against that?

The answer was, one didn't. One just fought on the spot and picked up the pieces after wards. Suddenly I was glad Shindou was a fighter; he'd not let Yamada drown in his affliction.

"Help me hold him down," Shindou yelled, rousing me out of my thoughts. Yamada had started thrashing about and was staring to yell too. "Quickly, the door!" Shindou shouted, apparently changing his mind about my task.

We were in a semi-public place and I was starting to get an idea of what was going to happen next. I quickly looked around behind me; the metal door was still ajar and I swiftly closed it and turned the inside-only locking mechanism. It wouldn't hold out someone with a legitimate key but would keep passers-by away. I rolled one of the full hampers in front of the door so if some authorized person did try to get in, at least we'd get a warning of some kind.

In the meantime Shindou had gotten a good hold of Yamada's forearms and he was standing over the crouched 10-dan, pulling both arms behind his back. I walked over, "Now what?" I asked.

"Help me get him up," Shindou said. And I could see his wasn't in the right position to do that by himself; the only thing he could do was pull on Yamada's arms and that would hurt the man more than that it would aid him in getting up. So I circled to where Yamada's forehead touched the cement floor and grasped his shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

Once up, Shindou wrapped both his arms around Yamada's back, so that the taller man could lay his head on Shindou's shoulder and be bodily pressed closely to Shindou's chest. Yamada's arms were now twisted awkwardly behind his back, but the thrashing had stopped and all I could hear was Yamada's sobbing over the machine noises.

Shindou gave me a long grave look as they stood like that for a minute or so. Then he spoke softly into Yamada's ear and I could see Yamada's head bob in a small nod.

"Find something suitable," Shindou told me in a commanding tone. I gave him a puzzled look, and then I got his meaning. He continued holding Yamada while I looked around. Nothing but hotel textiles, some buckets, cleaning equipment, bottles of cleaning fluids, mops, window squeegee, cleaning rags, fly swatters. Ah, fly swatters, a whole bucket full in garish colors up on a high shelf. I got one out and tried it against my hand. Surprising how it stung for a yellow bit of soft plastic. I showed it to Shindou who nodded while he was gently swaying the both of them back and forth soothingly.

He motioned me closer and I stepped to the side of Yamada's head so I could better hear him. "Undo his hakama," he said and I blushed. I look at Shindou hesitatingly and he gave me a 'get on with it' look. I got on with it.

I moved to stand behind Yamada and stuck the swatter in the back of the waistband of my trousers, having no other place to put it as I was going to need both hands to undress the 10-dan. Then I swallowed down my embarrassment and reached around Yamada on both sides, slipping my hands between the two lovers, groping for the sash ends of the hakama.

Thank god Shindou had moved his hips away from the Go master while keeping firm contact with the man's upper body, so I had room to work in. I found the knot by touch and was able to undo it quickly, pulling the sash loose and pulling on the sides of the hakama until it fell down by itself.

"Hitch up his gi," Shindou commanded, using his chin to point in the right direction. I gathered the lose hanging gi and haori and pulled them up, revealing the man's buttocks. He wore a traditional loin cloth that left both butt cheeks exposed. They were still red from last night. I felt heat travel up my spine and then down again and settle in my groin.

I quickly stuffed the material in Shindou's nearest fist where he grabbed on and held it as well as Yamada's arms, before I stepped back one, two, three steps.

"Oh no, you don't," Sindou said in a commanding tone. I stopped and looked at him in confusion. What more did he want from me?

"Sai needs to be punished," he said loud enough for me to hear over the machine noise, giving me a hard look. "Don't you, Sai?" he added and I saw Yamada's head nod. I think my shock was visible on my face. Yamada hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He'd walked out of an important game, I suddenly remembered; that was bad. Would Shindou punish him for that? What good would that do?

"Sai, why do you need to be punished?" Shindou asked, his eyes still on mine. Yamada said something which I couldn't hear but that shocked Shindou. He frowned deeply and ordered "Touya, over here." I came forward and he motioned me to come to the side where Yamada's head still lay on Shindou's shoulder.

"Repeat that," he ordered, "why do you need punishing?"

"I cheated," I heard Yamada say in a small voice.

"Cheated? When?" I asked incredulously; there is no way Yamada would ever cheat!

"Before the Emperor," came the soft reply and I turned my head to catch Shindou's eye. It must have been a memory, a remnant of a past life. Shindou gave me a serious look.

"All right," he said. "Seven strokes for cheating before the Emperor and seven for walking out of the game just now," he pronounced. I saw Yamada shudder at the words  _cheating_   and   _walking out_. And then I realized that Shindou had the right idea; swift punishment meant swift and complete forgiveness and maybe then Sai would be able to move on from things that happened so long ago, not even the gods remember. I nodded my agreement.

I stepped back while Shindou maneuvered his friend to a better position, trying to pull up the gi a little more. I motioned that it was okay as it was, I could reach just fine, and then I took out the swatter and slapped it loudly on my hand, making Yamada jump in surprise. "Seven strokes for cheating. Count," Shindou ordered, the order not being directed at me this time.

I locked eyes with Shindou for a moment, his eyes deadly serious; he nodded and I stepped to the left, swung my right arm and struck the plastic square of the swatter hard against Yamada's right buttock. He jumped, driving himself deeper into his lover's arms and then sagged. "One, thank you sir," I heard him say.

His reaction, his words and their imagery really got to me and my pants got a whole lot tighter. I swished the swatter again, this time leaving a red mark on the left buttock. Yamada arched his back and I could see Shindou having to change his footing to keep them upright. "Two, thank you sir," Yamada breathed.

I did five more in quick succession, getting nearly as much from his thanks as I did from the act itself; I was now throbbing painfully against my woollen pants.

After the seventh I stopped and looked at Shindou for the next cue. Our eyes met and his were starting to glaze over. Good, so I was not the only one affected. He nodded and said loudly, "For walking out of a game, seven strokes. Count!"

I nodded too, retook my position and let fly.

\--**(555)**--

By the sixth stroke, Yamada was a sobbing mess, only being held upright by Shindou's strength. I couldn't see Yamada's face, but I could see Shindou's and his eyes were black with lust, in much the same way I expected my own to look. The ache between my legs was almost unendurable.

I swung out for the last time, hitting Yamada's left buttock, only adding the tiniest bit of red to the already crimson globe. "Seven, thank, uh, thank you," came from the 10-dan before Shindou let him gently down to his knees, where he heaved for a while, trying to catch his breath.

Shindou too was out of breath and so was I. For a while the only sounds were the machines running and us breathing. Then Sindou said, "let's finish this," making me give him a sharp look; I though we were finished.

He gave me a look between pissed off and resigned before turning to the towel shelves and grabbing a folded towel in each hand. He threw me one and dropped the other on the floor next to Yamada's head which now was again face down, almost touching the cement.

I gave Shindou a questioning look and he indicated the space behind Yamada's butt and feet. Still not sure what was going on I dropped the folded towel there and received a nod from Shindou; apparently what I was doing was good.

Shindou threw me another two towels, opened up this time, and instructed me to put those underneath Yamada. I did so with some coaxing, because the 10-dan seemed a bit out of it at that moment. I pulled the hakama out from under while I was at it and put it to the side. At the same Shindou retrieved a scarf from Yamada's haori sleeve and used it to tie the 10-dan's hands behind his back after he'd taken the haori and gi off the man. Shindou told me to take off Yamada's loin cloth, which I did by prying loose the knot at the back where I could most easily access it. I put that aside also. And so Yamada lay naked between us, arms on his back and legs folded underneath his body, wearing nothing but goose bumps, his eyes closed, his butt bright red and that long hair still in its braid which was in a surprisingly immaculate state.

Then Shindou handed me a tube, like hand cream or something, but I quickly found that it wasn't that. I tried to give it back but he said, "your turn, I think," and moved to kneel on the towel at Yamada's head. Shindou reached down and hooked a hand under the 10-dan's head, slowly drawing him up until their eyes met. The look he gave Yamada made my heart contract with jealousy. Not because I envied either of them, but just to love and be loved that deeply, how could I not be jealous?

"Touya will take you now. Do you accept?" Shindou asked and I saw Yamada nod. It was settled and I moved behind the prone man and opened the lube.

**\--**(555)**--**

Whenever I see or hear something I don't understand, I ask questions, do research until I do understand, or, failing that, until I know enough about the subject to satisfy me until I can learn more. So when I found Yamada and Shindou were in a sexual relationship I had made a point of researching the mechanics of it, not realizing that some day that research would turn to be eminently useful. In short, I knew what to do with the lube.

After I too had dropped down to my knees, the first thing I did was free myself from the confines of my trousers and my Y-fronts; at least now I could think straight. Then - as I saw Shindou take his out and swing it out in front of Yamada's face, at which point I looked back down, because really, too much information - I ran my fingertips over the still bright red buttocks, making their owner jump and twitch.

The way Yamada was positioned he was too low for either of us to access properly. So I placed my hands - one still holding the open tube - at either side of his hips and urged him into a on his knees position, which he readily assumed; this left me on my knees between his lower legs and lined us up nicely. Much better. I rewarded him by smearing a dollop of lube down his crack. He shuddered quite satisfactorily.

Then I got to work. I squeezed out more lube and used a knee to push his legs a little further apart, giving him better exposure to my fingers. I started with running them up and down the cleft, all the way to the base of his hard penis and back, coating the entire area in slippery lube. Once more up and down, making sure to stop at the hollow between his penis and his anus. I know this part is sensitive in myself and now I found it was so in him as well.

I kept my thumb there, touching and rubbing, while my fingers sought out his anus. I had rested my left hand, with the tube wedged between my middle finger and the rest of my fingers, on his left buttock. I could feel his every reaction to my right hand's actions reflected there. Delightful. Momentarily my left hand had to lose its position so it could squeeze out more lube onto my right hand's fingers, because I was ready for the next step.

Properly lubed, I sank two fingers into Yamada's hole and my left hand and my eyes registered his reaction; he bucked and he moaned and his legs spread wider apart. I didn't need to guess if he was ready for the next step.

In my research I had come across several contradictory statements as to what technique to use and the result of said techniques. Some instructed to spread the fingers to make room, others advised to use copious amounts of lube. The latter advice seemed sensible to me, so I certainly did that, but the former, the stretching, didn't seem to work very well; I couldn't spread my fingers apart, the grip of Yamada's anus was just too strong. But I found that, due to the highly slippery quality of the lube, I could sink in another finger easily and I'd read that a lengthy preparation is often best, so I set out to do just that, enjoying the silky feel of the 10-dan's inside while I was slowly getting hotter and hotter.

"He's ready. More than ready," Shindou said, startling me out of my concentration. I decided not to look up; I didn't particularly want to see what Shindou was doing. But looking down I did see that Yamada was sweating and I could see and feel him undulating against the four fingers of my hand that were now inside of him. Definitely ready.

I withdrew my hand, added some more lube to the palm, rubbed it onto my penis in one motion, up and down quickly lest I come too early. Then I dropped the lube, grasped a buttock in each hand, then had to let go of the right one so I could line up the head of my penis with his anus, regrasped the buttock and started to push.

As my penis breached Yamada, he went wild beneath me and I dug in my hands to keep him still, so neither of us could get hurt. I held still for a moment, both to savor the feeling of pressure on my cock, and to give Yamada time to adjust. The pressure was both heavenly and near painfully tight, but then it suddenly eased and I found I could – and had to - proceed.

Never in my life have I had a sexual feeling this intense. And I wanted it to last a long time, but my body was also burning and it demanded action, right here, right now. I gave in to it and sank all the way in. I encountered no resistance. I pulled out a bit and pushed in again. Out, then in. It was like being on fire and being doused in the freshest rain water at the same time. Flames leaped over me and waves flooded me. In and out. In and out.

Under me Yamada was shivering and shaking and in a tiny moment of clarity I moved my right hand from his hip around to his penis, which was rock hard, and wrapped my hand 'round it, gripping it as I would have my own when in physical need. I started my movement again. Out and in.

Now that I was bowed over his back, the shirt on my chest touching his bound hands, I could see and feel and smell his arousal; he was close and so was I as wave after wave of ecstasy leapt at my insides. I needed just a little more and I speeded up my thrusts, tightening my hand at the same time.

In all the way, out and then in and then. Then the tight channel around my penis contracted and I saw stars as the waves crashed over me. My hand suddenly felt moist and I ran a thumb over the head of his penis, feeling his essence spurting out. My hips kept working of their own accord while I drowned in a firework of sensory overload .

\--**(555)**--

"Hey, Touya, we haven't got all day." It was Shindou who said it, efficiently calling me back to reality. I was still on my knees, still bent over Yamada, still, uh, well you can imagine. I quickly pulled out, and accepted the washcloth that Shindou offered me. He had another one for himself and we both cleaned ourselves quickly and efficiently, I for one keeping my eyes to myself. I do know that technically I just took part in a threesome with the guy, but still I couldn't look.

He was done first and took a few face towels off a shelf and wet them at the sink. By the time I had gotten to my feet he brought them over, putting the damp things over his naked forearm - he must have rolled up his sleeves at some point earlier, but since I had done my best not to look I must have missed it - and said, "let's get him cleaned up." To that end he bent down, caught hold of Yamada's shoulders and guided the man to his feet. Once up Shindou ordered Yamada to stay up and experimentally he let go of the man's shoulders. Yamada stayed upright, even if he did sway a bit. Shindou removed his arm bindings with a few deft movements.

He motioned me around to the 10-dan's front and said, "You wash his face and chest, I'll take care of the rest," handing me one of the wet towels. It was quite cold to the touch but Yamada didn't seem to mind that as I cleaned his face of sweat and tears and whatever else was on there. At the same time Shindou knelt behind Yamada and I pointedly didn't look as he cleaned up the mess there with efficient strokes.

After I was done cleaning I looked at Yamada's face for a moment. Yes, he was standing upright and his eyes were open, but the dreamy look in his eyes reminded me more of what I'd imagine a sleep walker would look like; out of focus, pupils dilated. The rest of his face I could only call glowing. And his mouth formed a dreamy smile.

I interrupted my scrutiny of the 10-dan's face when I saw Shindou reach for Yamada’s clothing behind him. I retrieved the gi and haori from the floor, giving both a quick shake to get off any dirt. I put the haori over my shoulder so I could put the gi on more easily. Yamada was very co-operative, as though he'd been dressed by another like this many times before. And if he really was the incarnation of a Heian noble, then that made perfect sense.

**\--**(555)**--**

After we made sure Yamada looked the part of a sane human being again, Shindou asked me to stay behind to clean up - we were running out of time; one of the machines had finished its cycle and someone was bound to come to start the next - while he took the 10-dan back to the game. I was shocked at the very idea that Shindou thought Yamada was in any fit state to go back, but as I voiced my concern Shindou actually growled at me and said, "I'm not having him come this far and then fail like this. This is not the first time Sai's had a meltdown in a Honinbou game, and this is the effin’ final and he's going back and that's that."

With that he stepped out in front of his lover, grasped the man's chin and looked him in the eyes gravely. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with what he saw, because he then proceeded to give the 10-dan a light slap to his left cheek. I could see Yamada startle and heard Shindou say, "that's better," in a low tone. "Are you ready to play some Go?" Shindou asked and Yamada answered with a simple "yes."

Shindou took the 10-dan's hand, turned around and started walking, the man following behind him. He pushed the hamper trolley out of their path, undid the inside lock and then he looked over my shoulder and said, 'thanks," to me before disappearing.

I then restored the room to its former state, with the exception of the towels we had used; they went into the dirty hamper which I rolled back to where I remembered it had stood as we'd come in, now about an hour ago according to my watch.

An hour. Did Shindou really think that a player - even a great one - could afford to lose an hour of game time in a high level game like this final? Shindou really was such an amateur at times. And delusional too.

**\--**(555)**--**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I'm so embarrassed. All it took was my opponent handing me back a mixed-in stone - all perfectly acceptable according to the rules of the game - for me to go completely to pieces. Luckily Hikaru was there and Touya was there and they put me back together again and I'm eternally grateful for it.

As I stumbled out of the game room, I remember being totally disoriented and I do believe that for a while I thought I was running down the walkways of the inner imperial courts. I was assailed by disjointed memories, or were there hallucinations? I'm still not sure.

I ran and I ran, trying to get away from the voices talking of shameful cheating and from the dark cold water pulling at my heels. I ran and ran, cold sweat running down by back as the water was rising. I didn't want to drown, I wanted to live and play more Go.  _Kami_ , please let me play more Go! I ran as the water was licking at my chest, trying to draw me under, then waves started to form and they grew taller and taller, tall enough to go over my head. I ran and ran, and...

Then I was caught by two strong arms, warm, alive! I tried to let the arms take care of me but the water was still threatening to crash over me so I couldn't help but struggle to get away. The arms were unyielding and a voice started to say things like, "oh no, you don't," and I felt myself dragged away from the walkway into a room. There I escaped the arms but I found that my legs wouldn't carry me anywhere any more and I just rolled into a ball and surrendered; let the water come to claim me.

For a moment nothing happened. Then I realized the water wasn't coming and I really panicked. I know I started thrashing about like mad because Hikaru told me so later. Then my arms were caught in a vice-like grip and I was immobilized effectively. I remember feeling the near pain in my arms, the touch of the cement on my forehead. Panic and fear and disjointed memories still spun through my head and the pain in my arms increased every time a memory made me struggle in panic. Then I was pulled up on to my feet and I saw Touya-kun a moment before I was spun round and caught again in Hikaru's warm arms. He kept holding my arms behind me but now he had his arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly to his chest. "Shhh," he said in my ear. "Put your head down on my shoulder and I will keep you safe, promise." I did as ordered and sobbed into his shirt while the horrible memories started to fade.

One thing I'll always treasure Hikaru for is that he always lets me have the time I need to cry. He did so that day. I cried and cried in the hopes of making the sorrow of my heart go away. I knew it'd be in vain while I did it, but I had to try. No, the sorrow wouldn't be banished by tears alone, more would be needed and presently Hikaru suggested more. "You need it, let's do it," he whispered in my ear and I nodded my acceptance.

Hikaru said something else, but as it wasn't directed at me I didn't bother to listen; instead I let myself be rocked by his strong arms as I breathed in the scent of Hikaru's shampoo. I'd stopped crying; I had cried all the tears that would do me any good that day.

More was said but again not to me and I felt hands on my hips and then at my front, undoing my hakama. They were not Hikaru's hands but they had been commanded to perform by my Hikaru and that was good enough for me. I started panting into his neck as I realized he was organizing the 'more' for me, without letting go of me. It was bliss.

I was vaguely aware that Hikaru and Touya-kun were talking. "Sai needs to be punished," Hikaru said, making me shiver. "Don't you, Sai?" he added closer to my ear and nodded;  _oh gods, yes please!_

There was more talking and then I was addressed again, "Why do you need to be punished?" Why? Because I'm alive? Because I'm in pain? But no, Hikaru doesn't like answers like that; he wants tangible deeds that require punishment. Tangible. I remembered playing that horrible game, I remember the white stone among the black,  _you are a despicable cheater, you cheat in front of his Divine Majesty, you are banished from court, go away cheater, dirty cheater, cheater, CHEATER!_

"Because I cheated," I said. There was a pause and I thought I had gone too far; this time I had done something Hikaru could not, would not forgive. I started crying again, but he didn't push me off. Instead he commanded to repeat myself. He'd never done that before. My heart sank into to the floor. I've gone too far.

"I cheated," I repeated dutifully. I was feeling numb, cold. I was losing my Hikaru's warmth and once gone I would sink into the black water and be undone.

I was prompted to elucidate. I did so. There was another silence but still his arms were there around me, even if I was having trouble feeling them.

Then he spoke, "All right, seven strokes for cheating before the Emperor and seven for walking out of the game just now." I shuddered, my breath quickening. He was going to punish me? He though I was worthy of redeeming, of forgiveness? My legs nearly gave out with relief and his arm tightened around me like steel bands and never in my life had I felt as safe!

I was so relieved and elated I didn't bother to figure out how he was to punish me while holding me like that. If at the time some one would have asked me, I would have told them Hikaru is a God and can make the universe do anything he wants it to. So executing a punishment upon an undeserving slave is a mere trifle to him.

"Seven strokes for cheating. Count," Hikaru ordered and it was swiftly followed by a slap and sting on the right side of my butt. It hurt and I reveled in the pain. "One, thank you sir," I breathed, hoping I'd been loud enough to satisfy my Hikaru.

A swish and splat and pain bloomed on my left side. It had been more painful and I found myself sagging against my Hikaru with the feelings of happiness and forgiveness that the pain brought me. "Two, thank you sir," I said, now out of breath.

With the next strokes the pain bloomed to a fire and I had to pant to get enough air to utter the count.

There was a brief stop and my Hikaru almost shouted, "For walking out of a game, seven strokes. Count!"

Again the pain bloomed and I counted, until by the last stroke I was a sobbing mess of forgiven unworthiness, hanging against my God, wanting to kiss his face, to kiss his feet, to worship him. But he held on to me so tightly, keeping my head from moving off his shoulder by pressing his chin into it. It hurt, deliciously so.

Then he let me go down and I was so limp I couldn't kiss anything, not even move at all.

I was floating on a sea of pain, safely bobbing along. I could feel my body being manhandled, but my mind was so so far away.

Then my Hikaru's hand moved my head so I could see his deep green eyes. He asked me a question, and it took all my abilities to focus enough to hear it. "Touya will take you now. Do you accept?" Whatever Hikaru might want of me I would have done in that moment; of course I nodded my acceptance.

My Hikaru lavished me with his attention, his eyes on mine the whole time. As I was touched on one end, I was teased on the other. He'd put a finger to my lips to command my silence. I would have preferred being gagged just then, but Hikaru had other plans. With his hand still under my chin he moved my head to where I could see his equipment ready for use. I wanted it so badly, I licked my lips in hunger and then tried to lap at it but it was too far away. Then I felt the hands on my rear shift upwards and I slid my legs out from under so I could follow the movement as it brought my prize closer to home.

I shuddered as I felt cool fingers slipping lube down my bottom, grazing over my hole. I managed to lick my Hikaru once, despite his hand under my chin trying to keep me at bay. I was rewarded for my 'insolence' with a open handed slap to the side of face. The sting was most satisfactory and I shuddered in my bonds and felt my cock harden.

Then I felt my leg being pushed to move and I moved it. And then the most delicious torture started; lubed fingers moving up and down my bottom, sending sparks straight to my groin wherever they passed. I moaned loudly, opening my mouth wide and looking up at Hikaru pleadingly. I didn't have to plead long before he touched the tip of his cock to my bottom lip. I licked it, tried to draw it in, tempt it inside.

I started sweating as the slippery fingers were rubbing over my hole and then one slipped inside and Hikaru moved forward at the same time, stifling my moan of pleasure. To my frustration Hikaru then held still, with only half his penis inside of my mouth. I looked up and saw him smile and his left hand reached out to touch my head, caressing gently. I groaned in objection; I didn't want gentle, I wanted rough!

Just then more fingers entered me, rubbing my insides, rubbing my prostate. I bucked; I couldn't help it. And I saw stars. I was quickly brought down by another slap to my face. The fingers kept moving, making me shiver and moan. Again I looked up pleadingly and I saw Hikaru nod once before he was moving forward again and I had to work not to gag as he slid in all the way now.

Again he held still after that, to my total frustration. He changed the location of his hands to hold on to the sides of my head, his palms covering my ears, making all sounds in the room grow dull. And then he waited. While I burned.

At the same time those fingers never stopped their sweet torture, a finger added after a while. And then another. And all the while Hikaru's cock gagged me very effectively. I was burning with desire. I needed Hikaru to move, I needed a touch on my cock, I needed a cock up my butt, I needed, I NEEDED!

"He's ready. More than ready," I heard my Hikaru say above me. _Yes, please yes,_  I moaned, the words stoppered by the cock in my mouth. The hands stilled and I almost started crying; he can't have lost interest, can he? But no, I felt my ass-cheeks grasped, a delicious pain going through me at the touch on the tortured area, and the tip of a cock tickle me from behind. I groaned in frustration and tried to push backwards but Hikaru's hands on my ears and the hands on my butt refused me the movement, and then the cock slid home and I keened around Hikaru's member.

The cock sank in only part way, stretching me more than the fingers had. It halted for a while and I willed my muscles to relax. Hikaru's right hand was caressing the side of my face and I looked up at his angelic face. He smiled at me and all was well. I found I could relax and as I did the cock sank in deeper, sliding into my prostate, making me see stars again.

Once the cock had gone all the way in, it started withdrawing, and Hikaru mirrored the motion, withdrawing his cock from my mouth. The the cock started entering again and Hikaru followed suit. It was slow and torturous and wonderful and sweat was now running down my sides in rivulets as my cock throbbed in time with the slow thrusts.

Then there was bliss as a hand wrapped round my aching cock, squeezing it tightly. If it hadn't been for Hikaru's hands on my head and his cock in my mouth keeping me grounded I would have levitated at the new sensation. As it was all I could do was shiver and moan and just take what they dished out, while flying high.

**\--**(555)**--**

The thrusting speeded up, Hikaru's cock swallowing every moan that the other cock squeezed out of me as it unerringly rammed into my sweet spot on every pass. My legs and sides were quivering with the need to come and then the hand on my cock squeezed a little harder and this time the stars turned into super novas and blew me away into a million tiny pieces.

**\--**(555)**--**

I don't remember how I got to be dressed. I don't remember how I got to be standing outside of the game room, with Hikaru trying to get my attention. Again by the impatience in his voice. I blinked and looked at his serious face. "I'm present," I said. "Yeah, right, you were 'present' 5 minutes ago too," Hikaru accused. I blushed and looked down. My 'episodes' embarrass me, even after so many years of trusting Hikaru with them.

"Well, you seem to be here now," Hikaru said, crossing his arms over each other in a stance of mild irritation. I looked back up at him and gave him a small smile when I saw he wore his signature lopsided smile; all was forgiven and forgotten. He motioned his head to the door of the Shogun room. "Go on then, go play some killer Go," he urged. Now I felt my face split into a real smile and I turned on my heels to the door. And promptly realized there was one other thing I didn't remember putting in this morning; a butt-plug, right where it counts.  _Ooh!_

In mild shock I looked over my shoulder at the guilty party, who winked outrageously before turning around and walking off to the viewing room.

With my face now heating up with embarrassment I had no choice but to go in as is and may God have mercy on me, because Hikaru certainly doesn't!

**\--**(555)**--**

When I came inside the place was just as I had left it except that my goke sat filled by the Goban and Kuwabara now had a tea tray sitting to his right. Nothing else had changed and no one had moved. But everyone did look up sharply at my entrance and if Hikaru's little stunt hadn't heated up my face, all this attention would have.

Surreptitiously I moved deeper into the room, the door falling shut behind me. I could feel the plug shift around with every move, making me lose my breath, and I was glad I was wearing traditional clothing; it is better at covering one's sins.

"I beg most humbly forgiveness for my beyond rude behavior," I said and bowed deeply towards Kuwabara who was balancing a tea cup on his knee almost nonchalantly. "Not at all," he said "I was young once," he added and then winked at me.

My face now radiating heat, I proceeded to sit down very very carefully, but I was unable to sit without making my still burning butt or that infernal plug felt. It was going to be a long game.

But I did understand why Hikaru gifted me with both 'inconveniences'; this way I was unlikely to forget his complete forgiveness and, as I looked over the board to refind my strategy, from the bottom of my heart I thanked him silently for giving me back this game, as he had done with so many before.

I quickly found the chink in Kuwabara's defenses and I carefully analyzed the move he had played while I had been 'away'. And one hour and thirteen minutes after I had run out of the game, I played my next move.

\--**(555)**--

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** ****

Exhausted, I made my way into the viewing room. I decided to find a space at the front all the way to the side, where I sat down against the wall. My view of the screen was very distorted from that angle but at least I could sit down - there wasn't a free chair left in the place - and be out of the way and still follow the game somewhat.

After some time - don't ask me how long, I was too beat to care at that point - Touya found me and, bending down so he could whisper in my ear he asked to borrow my room key because he really wanted a shower. Great idea, wish I had thought of it earlier. But on the other hand I wasn't about to leave Sai unmonitored, so at that point, I really couldn't have gone for a shower anyway. I handed him the key and turned my dull gaze back to the screen.

I almost laughed aloud when I noticed that Sai's knees were not keeping quite as still as they had before the interruption of the game.

**\--**(555)**--**

I took a long shower in Shindou and Yamada's shared suite. I 'stole' one of Shindou's dress shirts to wear; mine was quite, uh, sweated through. As was my underwear, but I balked at borrowing his. Then I decided to check Yamada's bag; somehow after that night and that day, I'm not embarrassed at wearing the 10-dan's intimate clothing. I just had to hope the man hadn't only brought traditional undies. I got lucky; Yamada wears briefs and I appropriated one.

After dressing I went down to the restaurant for a light lunch. It was full of business people and Go players. I ignored both and ordered an omelet with rice and green tea. The food was passable.

Over lunch I sat and though about last night and today. I knew I was going to have to face a few home truths now. One: It seems I like dealing out pain. To the willing, I added to my thought; I didn't and still don't think I could even hurt some one who didn't ask to be hurt. But the look on Yamada's face, even the look on Shindou's as he took his punishment, it had made my heart beat faster, and in Yamada's case it had turned me on like nothing else ever had.

Delivering punishment to Shindou had been different from chastising Yamada. The feeling that it gave me was not unlike decimating an opponent in Go. It gave a direct kick to the ego, boosting my confidence and yes, making my heart beat faster. I had not expected to find that it was possible to have that kick outside a Go game. But now that I did know, I realized I wanted more of it.

And Yamada. He was different; the way he surrendered to the punishment, unreservedly and with such abandon. I could see why Shindou indulged the man in exotic sex like that, because I'm pretty sure bondage and pain games are not a natural part of the young Go pro. Nor would I have picked him as being interested in men in general. But as I knew very well, Yamada was different.

I concluded my lunch and took my conclusions with me back to the viewing room, where I found Shindou just as I'd left him, except now he had his eyes closed. But when I touched his shoulder he didn't startle, he just opened his bleary eyes and held a hand up to accept the key back.

I knelt next to him and said, "you don't look so good. How about you go have a shower and some food or a lie-down or something. I'll keep an eye on Yamada, I promise," I added as I saw he was about to protest. Instead he closed his mouth, nodded, took the key and pushed himself up.

I walked him up to the door at the back of the crowded room, told him again I'd keep a close eye on Yamada and took up a position leaning against the back wall as he opened the door and finally left.

\--**(555)**--

You know, a hot shower, clean clothes, a bowl of hot ramen and two hours sleep - not necessarily consumed in that order - can really make you a new man.

By the time I was done with all that, there was only one hour of game time left in the day and I hurried down stairs to at least see the tail end of the first day.

Touya was standing exactly where I'd left him, with roughly the same look on his face too. I took a position next to him and took my time studying the board on the big screen. A lot had happened in the game. I could spot a dead black formation, some real-estate that was in dispute and a major skirmish in the lower left hand corner; white attacking black. And that was also where black played its next stone. It was a good strong move, but I'm sure my Sai wasn't impressed.

We both stood like that for the rest of the game, silently watching and trying to think what the next move would be. The rest of the audience did much the same, some silent-like, some whispering to their neighbors, some taking notes on kifu paper, a few huddling together playing out possibilities on kifu paper or even the odd magnetic Goban.

Then black made a move, and everybody held their breath. Not because of the quality of the move but more because of the timing of it; it was two minutes to the day's end time. Would Sai be able to place a relevant move within those two minutes so he'd be able to have a restful night instead of having to worry he'd messed it up because of time constraint?

Time was called and on the video feed I could see Sai getting up to write down his next move so it could be sealed until the next morning. I kept my fingers crossed as I made my way out of the viewing room and walked to the game room, with Touya following behind.

\--**(555)**--

The moment I saw Yamada come out the game room I could tell the man was cheerful but exhausted. I decided to run interference so the both of them could go to their room without having to out-maneuver Kuwabara-sensei. So I stepped up and offered to take - or go with, with Kuwabara it's never quite clear - him to find a place that would serve us a credible eel dinner. It's not my favorite, but I've eaten worse for the sake of peace keeping.

And besides, I knew Shindou and Yamada needed some alone time. If they wanted me to join them later, I was sure Shindou would call me on my cell. From Yamada I'd more likely expect an engraved invitation delivered by carrier pigeon. I swear that man doesn't even know how to use a regular phone, much less a cell phone.

\--**(555)**--

Eel dinner was not so bad. Kuwabara's company was not so bad. Of course it helped that I wasn't his current opponent, so he kept the mind twisting to a minimum. And after about two hours the Old Man was getting tired so I walked him back to his hotel room and from there I took the elevator to the roof of the hotel and watched a nice watery sunset from up there, as a light breeze helped me blow the cobwebs from my mind.

\--**(555)**--

I had my Sai wrapped tightly in my left arm all the way up to the room, and I didn't give at rat's ass who saw us. He seemed to be so tired he was pretty much hanging like a rag doll onto my arm. Tired or aroused. His body spoke of fatigue but his eyes were smoldering with desire and lust. I got us to the room as quickly as possible.

Once there I gently dropped him on the bed and ordered him to undress. I quickly got out of my clothes, grabbed a couple of long silk scarfs from his bag and then took some items out of the toy bag. When I turned back to the bed he was stretching like a cat on top of the covers, naked safe for the butt-plug and with his cock at full attention. Definitely play over sleep than.

The hotel bed headboard was a solid hard board, something I had noted with displeasure the night before. So I took the longer of the two scarfs, tied one end about Sai's right wrist - after having snatched said wrist away from the vicinity of his cock, incidentally earning him a punishment to be redeemed later sometime - looped the long end over and behind the headboard, walked around the bed to gasp his other wrist - again away from his cock, punishment #2 logged for later use as well - and tied it off, leaving my Sai with his arms up and out of the way.

As I walked around the bed again, Sai's glittering eyes were following my progress and his legs just couldn't keep still. Of course I understood why he couldn't keep them still but it wasn't acceptable, and I set about correcting him.

I got the shorter scarf and looped it around his right leg, catching it behind his knee, pulling the leg up by it and crawling on to the bed to lead one end under his arm behind his back and up over his left shoulder and then leading the other end over the right shoulder and out from under the left arm. I firmly held on to both ends as I crawled over Sai's half pretzel shape to get to the other side, stealing a wet kiss as I went. There I took both leads in one hand and used my free hand to grasp Sai's free leg behind the knee and guide the leg up to match the other one. I then tied the scarf around the knee and got off the bed so I could inspect the result.

Sai now looked like a full pretzel; all bent over, legs up and his butt almost sticking up into the air. I could see his ass-cheeks twitch and his hole compulsively contract around the intrusion of the butt-plug. He was sweating and moaning; ready and needy. But then he moved his legs closer together, within the confines of the scarf bondage, in an attempt to get friction around his hole and on his cock. No, that would not do. I give the pleasure around here and he is just to take it, not create his own.

I grabbed one of the items I had collected from the toy bag. I handled the item in Sai's line of sight and saw him twitch and moan at the implication. I extended the spreader to a length I knew would be close to uncomfortable and, having placed myself on the bed at his butt end, I buckled the one end just below his left knee, pushed it out to the side using the spreader bar until the leg was almost flat on the bed, grasped the right knee, pushing that out as far as it could go to the left side of the bed en strained to buckle the bar in place. Sai was now squeaking underneath me as I leaned over him and let the bar rest on his trembling belly. I kissed the goose bumped flesh.

From my position I retrieved the last item; the ball gag. I knew Sai had been holding back his pleasure at the strained position for fear of making too much noise. It was an unfounded fear for I had booked a sound proof room, but with Sai these fears often have nothing to do with the reality of the here and now and I had learned to cater to most of his irrational self-imposed restrictions. I commanded he open his mouth and I popped the purple ball in the moment he did. I had to lean over to buckle it at the back, knowingly rubbing my thighs against his upturned butt.

I sat back and admired the view for a moment. I had decided not to cover his eyes; I like seeing the play of emotion there and this time the sex was wholly going to be recreational, which meant I got to have some of the minor pleasures I wanted. And I wanted to see his eyes. And in his eyes I saw he wanted to come, very very badly.

After I'd collected the lube and some towels, I crawled back up on the bed, settling on my knees between his legs, his butt presented to me like a feast. And I was getting really hungry too, my cock growing as I ran my hands down the inside of his thighs, drawing squeaks and squawkes from my 'victim'. Then I put one hand on his butt, urging him to roll upwards a bit and with the other I shook out a face towel and spread it underneath him as best I could with only one hand.

I let Sai roll back down, making him sigh in relief, and then I took the tube of lube and squirted out a dollop onto my right hand’s fingers. Gently I spread the lube around the butt-end of the butt-plug; the area was a little red looking and I was worried I'd hurt him if I took it out without some sort of moistening first. I took my time rubbing it all around the area, my cock bobbing in time with his struggles. I was pleased that despite the gag - because of the gag more likely - my Sai was now vocalizing more. He growled and screamed behind the gag at the teasing and I found my mouth curling up into a smile.

After some very long minutes of this 'torture' I decided to take pity on both my Sai and my own cock. Gently I drew out the plug, dipping my lubed fingers in straight away. I discarded the thing on a towel to my left and then awkwardly added some lube to my right hand using my left, and also I put a dollop of the cold stuff on the head of my penis. I dropped the tube, fisted the lube down my cock while not stopping the three fingers that were now in his ass, got up on my knees, bent over Sai's straining body, used my left hand to support me so I didn't crush him and my right to guide me home. I sank in, not encountering any resistance and drawing a long wail from my Sai. I went deeper and could feel him spasm under me; right on target. I bottomed out in the tight heat and carefully lay on top of him and wrapped my arms around him. I held perfectly still while he struggled and strained against his bonds beneath me.

He was bent at such an angle that even though I lay on top of him, his penis could not find friction enough to do much for him. Deliberately I left him like that, lifting myself off a little bit and flexing my hips so my cock withdrew slowly. Sai keened underneath me, his whole body shaking and the muscles in his neck - they were close to my face now - alternately bulged and twitched in a very arousing way. I sank back in and started a lazy rhythm of thrusts. Sai twitched and bucked underneath me, his leg muscles and cock straining. I changed my angle and put my hands on his thighs, pushing his legs even wider.

I speeded up my thrusts and felt completion draw nearer. But I had my rules, and one of them was, if no punishment is in play, Sai comes first. To that end I moved a hand to his cock and started squeezing and jerking it. After only four strokes he jerked and came, the channel around my cock squeezing me, making me see stars as I too came.

**\--**(555)**--**

As I knocked on Shindou and Yamada's hotel room door I wondered if anything was up. I hadn't expected a call only two hours or so until I saw them last. But when I asked Shindou he just said Yamada requested him to call me; he also inquired if I'd eaten yet, and I replied that I had. It all sounded normal enough.

At my knock the door opened immediately revealing Shindou wearing an open bath robe with nothing but boxers underneath. In one hand he held half of a piece of sushi which he popped into his mouth after welcoming me inside the room. The room itself was in some disarray, bags sitting open with content half out, crumpled towels hanging off furniture. I was glad to note that their infamous toy bag was at least folded closed so I couldn't see the content. Even if I blushed to think how much fun I had gotten out of it.

There was a room service trolley with a large plate of sushi on it, now three quarters empty, and my eyes followed Shindou who walked around the big bed where Yamada lay on his side also wearing a bath robe, limp and eyes glassy. The young pro licked his fingers and climbed onto the bed, manipulating his lover until Shindou sat up with his back against the headboard and his feet under the covers and Yamada's head was now in Shindou's lap, his hand gently petting the Go genius' head.

For moment I stood there, then I turned around, found one comfortable chair that had less stuff on it and gingerly sat down on the point. Impassively I looked at Shindou and Shindou quirked an eyebrow and pointed theatrically at Yamada in his lap. He petted him one more time and then spoke in soft voice, "Sai, you said you wanted to talk to both of us?"

\--**(555)**--

I was lying comfortably on the bed with my head in Hikaru's lap and his hand gently stroking my hair. From my vantage point I could see Touya-kun sitting straight up and stiffly in a chair that was made to be used in comfort. Lazily I smiled at the incongruity. Then the petting stopped and Hikaru reminded me of something. What was it again? Oh, yeah, I remembered. For a moment my mind resisted; it wanted to relax, not to think for as long as it could; it knew what had to be done would not be relaxing, would even be upsetting. But I knew in my heart I needed to get it out; it had festered as half forgotten memories for too long.

So I took a long breath and leveled myself up from my prone position. I sat up, half sitting on my legs and adjusted the terry cloth robe around me a bit tighter. The room wasn't cold, but I knew my story would chill me, and not in any good way either. I drew a breath and started talking.

"I know few people believe me when I talk of my memories of previous lives," I started. Then I waved away protests from my two closets friends and continued, "I know you believe me, Touya-kun." I looked at him, then twisted to look at Hikaru who sat almost behind me. "And I know you don't," I told him. Predictably he protested again but I interrupted him quickly, adding, "it's all right, I know you love me and that's more important to me than you believing me is." I smiled at him and he reached out a hand to pat the part of me that was closest to him; my feet. I turned back to a more comfortable position, leaving Hikaru sitting behind me again and Touya-kun out in front, with the dark world and the glittering city outside the window.

"Once I was a nobleman at the Imperial court in Kyoto. There I was taught Go by a brilliant tutor who also tutored the Emperor. I was very young, he was a grown man, and so very very handsome, and so very skilled in Go and in love making also. I was so very happy then.

"But one day this tutor sent me away from him. I was heart broken, I didn't understand why. I thought it was because I wasn't good enough at Go and loving and I set about getting even better so I could win him back some day.

"Many years I worked hard to learn better skills at Go and at sex, and one day I was asked to tutor the Emperor and he was there also and I showed both my skill at Go. At first I thought my love was very angry, but then he sent for me and I had a chance to show my skill at sex.

"For many months we were together and I was so very happy again. But then one day a message came from the Emperor; only one tutor was required and we'd have to play each other to see who was most worthy. I was upset, I didn't want to be sent away, I didn't want him to be sent away. He comforted me and we promised each other that whoever lost would not be sent away, but only lose their place before the Emperor. I trusted him and was comforted.

"I was still feeling our night's activities on the day of the game. I drew white to play and felt free to play well because of our promise to each other. The game started well for both sides, but soon I started getting ahead. Then the most horrible thing happened; I saw him put a white stone that had been mixed in with the black into his goke lid, claiming it as a won stone, cheating, in fact.

"Then I saw that he saw that I'd seen it and he jumped from his seat and accused me of what he in fact was guilty of. My heart tore apart in shock at the betrayal. I protested but the whole thing caused such a fuss that the Emperor ordered silence and refused to accept that cheating had happened in front of his device self, and ordered us back to the game.

"So we played but I was heart-broken; the man I loved had abandoned me for a position at court. I hadn't know such people existed; I refused to believe it, but could not deny my own eyes and ears.

"Needless to say, I lost. And not only was I sent away, but banished too for daring to cheat in front of the Emperor. My love did not comfort me and my broken heart finally shattered. So I left. And I walked until I came upon a lake, and I walked on and I drowned." Here I stopped talking and the arm I had been leaning on suddenly collapsed under me and I wasn't until my face hit the blanket covered bed that I realized it was quite wet with tears.

\--**(555)**--

You know, I still am not so sure about the actual existence of my Sai's past lives, but I am sure that that day and that night was a breakthrough for him. I'm not saying he doesn't have any more episodes, but I do believe they are less frequent. It hasn't hurt our love life any, either; I feel he is a little more present during the act and when he does go into his 'head space' he seems to get more out of it than before.

I'm no shrink, so I can't be sure of any of this. But I love him and I know he loves me. And I know that together we can lick 'm all, no matter what the world lays on us.

\--**(555)**--  
 **TCB  
**  
 **This story is nearly finished, only the epilogue to go, so don't forget to review!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I was nervous as hell. Not about Touya wanting this, I knew that he did well enough. Not about Sai, never about Sai! But my nervousness was about the timing of it. I mean, you gotta be in the mood or it's no good, see?

I double-checked everything; books ready on the table, Sai ready on the bed - I kissed his cheek in passing since his mouth was occupied with a ball gag - ring above the bed, ropes prepared and untangled, draped over the back of the chair beside the bed. I glanced at the clock; at least another 10 minutes to go. I decided to go and sit on the bed and pet Sai's head while waiting.

Sai was squirming a bit under my hand. It was probably the gag or the eye-mask that was 'irritating' him. Or it could have been the scarf that tied his hands in front of him or the one that was wrapped around his cock and balls. Or it was the large butt-plug, or maybe the light blanket I had put over his nude form was a little scratchy. Or maybe because we'd been waiting for an hour already. In any case, Sai was restless and I did my best to soothe him.

Finally I heard the key in the door and the door open. I sprung up to meet Touya and gage his mood. As I came up to him in the hallway he looked at me darkly and sighed. Dart, that was what we'd - Sai and I – been afraid off; Zama is a tough opponent and not above playing dirty.

"That bad then?" I asked. He nodded once, biting his lip as he slipped off his shoes, put them in their place in the shoe rack and slipped on house slippers. Now I got really nervous; we had set up the surprise for when he'd win but we had known Touya might lose, and so now it was time for plan B.

"Touya," I started, drawing his attention away from fiddling with his coat as he hung it on its hook. He looked over his shoulder at me. "I know, uh, we know how hard you worked to get this far in the Meijin tournament. And we know that Zama is really hard to beat. We think, uh, Sai thinks that you've done the best you could and he, and I, want to, uh, help you get over the disappointment," I stammered, and Touya looked at me uncomprehendingly. Really, I so suck at this sorta thing. I gave up speaking and just swept my arm out in the direction of our bedroom and indicated he should go in first. He gave me a frowning look but moved past me and went in. I followed behind quickly.

I knew what he saw as he walked in. Our bedroom consisted of a moderate space, dominated by a king sized metal framed bed, with a low footboard trellis and a higher headboard trellis - both great for tying things to - and a thick comforter on top. Behind the headboard is a wall with three huge fans spread out as decoration. From the ceiling above the bed hung a chain with a large O-ring at just the height that I could reach it when standing on the bed with my arm outstretched. It too was sturdy enough; Sai could easily hang from it and had done so many times.

On the bed lay Sai, again squirming, and I quickly retook my seat on the bed and started petting him again. "Take a look at what's on the table," I invited Touya while keeping my attention on Sai, who started to settle down again under my hand.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Touya move over to the low coffee table we keep in the bedroom. Usually it had a Goban sitting on it with a game on it Sai would be studying, with open Go references and kifu paper sitting next to it. Now it held three open photo books, all showing shibari* sessions in progress. Next to the fancy hard cover books was a paper back book with rather lousy black and white pictures, but supposedly it was the best how-to book for shibari. Okami-sensei said so, and he should know.

For long minutes I sat stroking Sai and Touya sat on the floor at the table handling the books, each in turn. I gave him as long as my - and Sai's - nerves could stand with the paper back, but at some point my need to know if we'd guessed right became overpowering. I gave in to it.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, my hand feeling Sai jump at the sudden sound. I soothed him back down.

"I don't understand," Touya said. I smiled; this might be fun after all. "Do you think you want to try it?" I clarified, my eyes never leaving Sai's masked face.

"What?!" Touya said, sounding shocked, "Try this on Yamada, now?" he asked, obviously seeking confirmation of his assumptions. I just nodded, humming my assent, my fingers gliding over Sai's hair.

"And does he agree to this?" Touya asked, a veiled threat in his voice. I slid my hand up and down again and asked, "Sai?" Sai gave a nod to show he had heard me. "Do you want to let Touya tie you up?" Sai nodded again. "And then let him suspend you?" Sai nodded again, harder this time. "See, he agrees," I said and looked up to find Touya now standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes like saucers.

"Yamada-kun, are you sure?" he asked, sounding breathless. Sai nodded under my still hand. "You do know I've never done anything like that before," Touya continued. Sai nodded. "And you still want to?" Emphatic nodding. I gave Touya a get-on-with it look, but apparently he wasn't done just yet.

"But why?!" he asked, still sounding incredulous.

"We know you want to," I answered for Sai, who nodded again. Touya's eyes now narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know?" he asked.

I shrugged and answered truthfully, "I found our shibari book open to the same page a few times and neither Sai nor I had been reading it. Then a few weeks ago I saw you reading it; I know you didn't see me, and you looked mesmerized. Sai and I talked about it and we wanted to try it too, but I'm not sure it's for me. But we think it is for you, so, here's your chance." I shrugged again and kept my face open and honest as I looked for his reaction in his face.

Touya still looked shocked, but I also saw desire in his eyes; he did want this. For a long moment he stood there, his face impassive as I could see the gears in his head turn by way of the darting of his eyes around Sai's form. Gently I pulled the coverlet off my Sai's body, exposing him to Touya's gaze, making both of them shiver. And me too.

Touya swallowed audibly and said, "All right, let's do it." With that he turned around, went to the coffee table and picked up the instruction book. As he turned back around, looking at a page spread, he said, "I need Yamada standing up beside the bed." While he went over to the collection of ropes, I helped Sai to a standing position.

Sai had to lean against me for a few moments before his legs seemed to able to take his weight; I could see he was highly aroused. Too aroused. Keeping him steady with one arm around his waist, I quickly undid the sash around his cock and balls. Keeping hold of the scarf by a pinky, I wrapped my hand around his cock and quickly stroked him to completion. As he came and sagged against me, I used the scarf to clean him up. Just as I was doing that Touya had come into view again.

"Are you quite ready," he asked, sarcasm dripping. I tossed the scarf in the direction of the hamper, missing it by a mile, looked up at him and dead panned, "ready, sir." And Touya actually rolled his eyes at me.

By that time I felt Sai take more of his own weight and I repeated "ready," in a more serious voice. Touya nodded his acknowledgment and I took a step to the side so Touya could have room to maneuver, retaining hold of Sai's shoulder by one outstretched hand because Sai had promptly started swaying when I had let go altogether.

Watching Touya tie Sai up was fascinating. At first he consulted the manual at every twist and turn of the roping, most especially at the knotting, but as he worked he got more confident and soon he was only checking the reference for help with new steps in the process.

He began with a karada, a body harness. And that started with a single rope folded double to create a loop at one end and two equal lengths at the other. The loop went over Sai's head, lying there loosely. Then Touya put a knot in the two rope ends, where they met just under Sai's collarbone on his chest. Then another knot low on his ribcage. Then another above his navel and another below his navel. Then Touya split the two ends and laid them on each side next to Sai's free-hanging cock and balls. He seemed to measure something, then took the ends away again and put in another knot. Through the loop that had now formed between the last two knots he pulled Sai's cock and balls, placing the newest knot behind and under Sai's bits, resting against his perineum. I knew Sai was sensitive there and sure enough, I could feel him shift his stance a bit to accommodate it.

Then it looked like Touya was having trouble doing what he wanted to do between Sai's legs. First he ordered Sai to spread wider, but it wasn't enough. Seeing Touya getting frustrated, I acted. "Sai, back on the bed," I ordered, my Sai obeying immediately. I had him stand on his knees on the soft bedding, legs open as far as they could go. The movement must have shifted the butt-plug around marvelously: I heard Sai keen behind his gag and his cock rise a bit.

"Better?" I asked Touya. And it was as if Touya was in the middle of a game of Go or something, because he was so focused on the next step in the tying that he only nodded distractedly. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

It became clear why Touya had been frustrated; he had tried to pull the ropes through the ring that was set outside of the butt-plug and had had too little room for that. Now he had plenty of room and Sai keened loudly when the hemp rope ends whistled through the ring as Touya pulled them through. Sai shuddered and I steadied him again, my hand never leaving his shoulder.

Touya tied two more knots at intervals and then looped the rope ends through the loop that loosely lay behind Sai's neck on his shoulders. The he pulled on the rope ends to take up the slack. He had Sai turn so that he had access to the front of him with one hand and the back with the other. I followed the movement, climbing onto the bed on my knees, so I could keep my hand on Sai's shoulder.

Touya then repositioned the rope at the front to his satisfaction, and then he parted the rope ends and fed each through to the front underneath each of Sai's arms. Once at the front, he looped each rope end through the loop created by the knots at the collarbone and ribcage, pulling it to make a lozenge shape, then fed the ends over to the back where he did the same, creating another lozenge. Back and forth he went until Sai's chest and back were a crisscross of tight ropes and the tension of the rope had gone up so far that Sai was moaning and flexing his butt; I guess he was now seriously feeling that butt-plug.

Next Touya - and I, once I saw what he was doing - manually checked that the ropes weren't cutting too harshly into Sai. I was actually quite surprised how meticulous he was about that, and maybe I shouldn't have been; after all, he played Go in just the same well thought out way.

As Touya carefully read the next few pages in the manual, I moved closer to Sai so I could check if he was okay mentally as well. I sidled up to his back, wrapping him in my arms and he melted into me as he always does. He laid his head back on my shoulder, putting his ear in easy reach of my mouth. "How are you doing," I asked softly, and he nodded, 'fine.' "No pain?" I asked, knowing the question was kinda moot, but wanting to check if it wasn't too much anyway. He shook his head. "Need anything? Water?" I asked, small shake. Ah, not yet, but soon he'd be needing liquids.

Just then Touya was ready for the next step and he asked me to pull a few ropes through the ring above the bed. I asked Sai if it was okay to let him go and he nodded. In his state of bondage he couldn't use a safe word - and while we had one he's never used it - but we also have a nonverbal signal. If he shakes his head violently I will ask him if he needs to safe-word. Of course he's never used the signal either and it's my job to make sure he never needs to.

One of our rules is that I always ask and that a nod means yes and that a shake, or no answer given at all, means no. It seems to be a working system, but I am keeping a constant eye out for trouble or miscommunication. Sai doesn't always know his own limits.

After consulting the text again Touya changed tactics once more and had me set Sai on his knees at the edge of the bed this time, so he could better reach his top half. Touya put the manual open on the bed, and even upside down from my position I could see he was meaning to create a load bearing rigging on Sai's upper torso and around his shoulders.

I was pleased that it became clear pretty quickly that he was putting safety first; he was putting two, sometimes three, revolutions of double rope around each load bearing point, making sure that the ropes sat next to each other, not on top of each other, so there would be no pinching point anywhere later when Sai went up. As I kept my hand on Sai shoulder and used the other to hand Touya more ropes, I looked at his face - I couldn't see Sai's from this angle - watching him work with utmost concentration. It was beautiful to watch.

Finally the upper body rigging was finished, securing Sai's arms behind his back. Since I was already kneeling on the bed Touya told me to get the rope ends that were hanging from the O-ring attached to the ceiling and then attach them to Sai's rigging at the back, so he'd be held up by it. I'd been using the O-ring for some years now and while I usually just hung Sai by his arms from it, I knew how to make a rigging on it that could easily lift and lower a burden from multiple suspension points. It was one of those things Okami-sensei had thought useful to teach me. That man sure had some foresight!

And more foresight besides. When I'd called him earlier that week to talk about what Sai and I were thinking about Touya's fascination with the shibari photo book and what we'd planned to do about it, it was he who sent us - and charged me for it - a large box of really good quality rope, the manual and a rather odd looking hooked knife with the sharp side on the inside. The last item was meant quickly to cut rope without hurting the person who's tied up, and was now safely sheathed and tucked in my dungaree pocket on my thigh, ready to be deployed if I thought it necessary. But with the careful way Touya was doing the rigging, I didn't think I'd need to use it at all. That would be good; those ropes aren't cheap.

Once we had hoisted Sai up, so he stood with less than half his weight on his own feet and the rest suspended by the ropes going to the O-ring, I decide he needed liquids, as it had been two hours since he had had a glass of water and he'd been sweating and drooling a bit even though he'd been holding still for most of that time. I quickly retrieved the full energy drink bottle from the bedside table and carefully worked the straw around the ball-gag, commanding him to drink; I knew he wouldn't otherwise, because he can get so deep into his head space he forgets everything, including survival needs.

I saw Touya take a drink too; I had set out energy drinks of every kind around the room, just for that purpose and I decided to have an orange one, as I fed Sai some more of the strawberry pink one and Touya drank half of the half-liter bottle before putting it down so he could hold the manual with both hands.

While I waited for Touya to decide on his next step, I stood on the bed behind my Sai, gently touching him down his sides and back. He arched into my touch and tried to lay his head on my shoulder, but in this semi-suspended position he was too tall to accomplish it. So I gently moved to the front and let him lay down his head on my shoulder that way, pulling him down so he could reach the desired position and holding him there with my hand on his neck. Of course now his feet had lost traction and so I steadied him by grasping a rope on his harness on his hip with my other hand to prevent him from spinning or drifting away.

We stood like that for long minutes, Sai's breath hot on my neck as I murmured soothing words in his ear.

Then I saw Touya putting the book down on the bed and reach for some more ropes. I kissed Sai gently on the cheek and set him back down on his feet, as much as he could be, before turning my attention to Touya. I replaced my hand on Sai's shoulder, in a gesture of reassurance and ownership, and I was pleased to notice Touya noticing it. He quirked an eyebrow at me but said nothing as he collected what he needed for the next step.

Touya asked me to fold Sai's right leg up, calf touching thigh, knee sticking down, and his remaining weight transferring to his left leg. I held the leg in place by the foot while he wound four revolutions of doubled rope around the thigh and calf. He then he put in some knotting he had to consult the book about and tied the ends off through the loop end of the doubled rope.

He then tied another rope to the knot, handed me the end of it and told me to put it through the ring - for which I used both hands, replacing my hand when done - and then hand it back to him. I knew this was it; now Sai would go up.

I stepped back a bit as Touya got on the bed for the first time that day, but I never let my hand come off Sai's shoulder and I moved to where his head was and told him, "Sai, love, it's time. Are you ready?" I noticed he was breathing heavily through his nose as he nodded. "He's ready," I pronounced, Touya nodding that he'd heard. I stayed by Sai's head as Touya started pulling Sai up by the leg rigging. One moment Sai was standing, the next he seemed to tip forward in a controlled fall as his left leg lost its footing and Sai was pulled into a horizontal position. Then the motion stopped and Touya tied him off efficiently.

Sai now hung almost horizontally, front pointing down, one leg dangling, his head hanging down, back straining, panting and sweating. I asked him if he was okay and he nodded. I ran my hands down his back and side, anywhere I could reach. After a few moments the panting slowed and I signaled Touya that he could continue.

Touya pushed up Sai's other leg, but did ask me to hold him up by his foot. Not the easiest thing from that angle, but I held on as Touya rigged up the leg. Then he tied the hoisting rope onto the knot, put the long end through the ring and signaled readiness; I let Sai's foot go, just as Touya pulled the leg up to sit at the same level as Sai's right leg.

I checked that Sai was okay, and his hanging head bobbed, making his body start swaying on the ropes. I steadied him and looked over at Touya who was standing next to the foot of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, one finger tapping at his lips in thought, looking at his handiwork critically.

Next to me Sai moaned and flexed in his bonds, his low hanging head bobbing. I settled him again and found Touya had come up on the bed again with two more ropes. I gave him a questioning look and he gestured to Sai's head. I caught his meaning, or at least I thought I did and put my palm under Sai's chin to lever his head up slowly. But Touya shook his head and put one doubled rope over his shoulder so he had both hands free to show me what he had in mind.

He gestured me to hold Sai's head up, but not as far as I had before. Then he looped the loop end of the rope around Sai's masked forehead and gestured for me to take the ends and tie them to the ring. I shook my head; it wouldn't work, I could see that straight away. With a question mark in his eyes he handed over the rope when I held my hand out for it and I showed him what would work.

Like I said, I'm not into serious tie-work, I just do the minimum necessary to satisfy my Sai. But I do know some tricks and I bought some really great equipment - at Okami-sensei's guidance - and that ball gag was one of the more expensive items I'd bought, because not only was it made to fit Sai, it had an indentation at the front that was perfect for tying scarfs or rope around his head. I hadn't used it before but that was about to change. I put the rope in the indentation, where it was gently gripped by ridges in the plastic ball, and then I handed the ends to Touya to tie off while I leveled Sai's head to an up position but not so far that it would strain his head. Lastly I checked if Sai had any movement left at all; he could only shake his head now so I told him shaking would mean 'yes' and no response would mean 'no'. He shook his agreement.

Now I expected Touya to step back and declare the tying finished, but he didn't. Instead he motioned me aside - I followed as far as my arm would allow, I wasn't about to abandon Sai now - where he whispered to me, "Shindou, I have one last idea. It's not in the book but I think Yamada might like it. If I may..?"

I was intrigued so I nodded. I wasn't too worried; I still had the knife in my pocket should anything go wrong.

Touya went straight to work and I was almost shocked at his simple and bold idea. He reached between Sai's legs - and Sai jerked because he hadn't anticipated the light touch - and gently tied one end of the rope he had kept back to the ring in the butt-plug. Then he threaded the other end through the O-ring and slowly put tension on the rope, until it was tightly strung, and then he gave a small controlled jerk, and Sai keened and flexed wildly, his cock rising.

I steadied Sai again and realized what Touya was doing just as he was tying the rope end to the knot of Sai’s left leg rigging. Once Touya stepped away and Sai involuntarily flexed his leg - as he had been doing since he'd gone up - the rope jerked on the butt-plug, shifting it inside of Sai, not much but enough to stimulate him quite nicely.

Before I did anything else I checked if Sai was okay with this and he shook his head so hard it triggered another jerk on the plug. I told him to shake his head when he wanted me to come talk to him again. He shook 'yes', but very gently this time and I got off the bed to stand next to Touya, looking our fill.

Sai was swinging slowly back and forth, his back and neck arched up, his legs spread wide, his cock now hard and red and starting to drip pre-come. Then a muscle flexed and it was like he was suffering an electric shock; all his muscles spasmed at once and he keened and then relaxed again. As this happened a couple of times, he started to sweat; the rope on the butt-plug was stimulating him but not enough, I could tell he'd need more for him to come.

"Keep your eyes on him," I instructed Touya and went to the cupboard where I kept a few rarely used toys. Presently I was back with what I had looked for and I climbed back onto the bed. I hoped there'd be enough charge left in the rechargeables to do the trick, as I ducked between Sai's legs and pressed the vibrator bulb to the ring in the butt-plug; I switched it on.

And nearly got brained by Sai's wildly swinging folded up legs. But it was worth it, because he screamed behind the gag and came, spraying white come all over the bedspread - that I had put there for that reason - and my dungarees and naked feet - which I had not particularly put there to get strayed. Oh well.

Instead of moving myself - and risk stepping in the come - I just spun Sai around slowly until his head came near. I checked yet again if he was okay or in need of water; okay yes, water no. I patted his face and sides and told him he was marvelous and he moaned, most probably because there was nothing else he could do.

From where I stood I could see Touya stand absolutely still for a minute or so, the bulge in his woollen pants unmistakable. Then he said, "Please excuse me," turned away and headed to his own room. I decided to give him ten minutes to take care of business.

In the mean time I stood there next to Sai who now hung limply, my cock still straining my pants. I had a hand on his head so I could swing him very gently back and forth, almost rocking him to sleep. I found it very restful to listen to him breathe steadily with only the occasional moan.

When Touya came back out of his room I noted he'd changed clothes; now he wore a mint green short sleeved button-down shirt and white cotton trousers and his feet were bare. I guess we do keep a warm house when we're playing and I guess we're always ready to play.

"Uh, do you think we should take him down now?" Touya asked, doubt creeping in his usually sure voice. I had to give that a thought for a moment, but then Sai shook his head. I reconfirmed it but he kept his head still this time. What did he want? I took a couple of guesses; water, other types of cooling down, warmth, freed face, freed hands, freed legs? But he held still to all of them. And then he deliberately flexed his left leg, the one with the rope to the butt-plug attached. "You want to be taken," I asked, getting a big head shake. "All right," I said and I could see Touya blushing from the corner of my eye. Really, he should be over that by now! Actually deep down inside I hope he'd never get over that; it's too amusing.

"Uh, you don't need me here for that, do you," he stammered the question. I told him that I did, if only for the prepping, but that he was welcome to stay and watch or even participate. I hoped he would do both.

Touya helped me lower Sai - the O-ring has a chain and winch system and can be raised and lowered by a crank on the wall behind the bed - to a height that would be more convenient for me when standing on my knees on the bed. And then we talked about how we could get the plug out without cutting the harness ropes - the rope to the O-ring had already been removed - those ropes were very nice and expensive too. The big problem was that they'd been threaded through the butt-plug ring and so could not be pushed to the side, which I showed Touya by trying it, knowing it wouldn't work but also knowing Sai would enjoy the 'attention'. Well, at least he moaned loud enough and bucked strongly enough. Not to mention the renewed interest his cock was showing. But in the end we inevitably realized the ropes would have to be cut. And I did so very carefully with the special knife.

At this point Touya got off the bed, quickly grabbed items I requested and put them within my hand's reach; lube, big towel, small towel and a clean - and bigger - butt-plug. The towels I put aside for later, the plug also. I took the lube and worked some of it around the plug so it could come out more easily. I wiggled the plug just a little more than necessary, enjoying watching Sai's butt-cheek contract and release while the rest of him squirmed and moaned. But I did show mercy at one point and I pulled it out.

Then I opened my own trousers and pushed them and my boxers down enough to free my cock. I quickly lubed it, didn't bother with any more prep and just sank it into Sai's heavenly hole. I think I sighed. I know Sai keened and Touya moaned. It was so effin' hot.

I let us all enjoy the feelings for a moment longer but then my cock demanded some action and action was what I gave it. I started a strong rhythm by grabbing hold of Sai's hips and just pushing and pulling him onto my cock and off. It was the strangest feeling, as though we were weightless or something. Well, I dunno. But I do know that it was great sex, my Sai's channel squeezing me on every in stroke, pulling on me with every out. And the sound effects, wonderful; he was moaning continuously now and when I slipped my hand underneath him to grasp his cock, I could tell he was really close. Well, so was I, so I gave him the same strong strokes on his cock as I did up his ass and then suddenly I felt the wave of orgasm coming up and over me and my hand felt wet as my cock got squeezed in a vice. And then everything exploded.

\--**(555)**--

Touya had had to excuse himself again after that, but he was back pretty quickly, ready to help me take Sai down.

I must admit Touya was very efficient and helpful in the process. He cleared away the come-splattered bedspread and spread out the big towel under Sai, then he cranked and I guided Sai down on to the bed. And we both got busy getting the leg riggings untied. Then when we had uncurled Sai from his awkward position, and rubbed some of the rope-imprinted flesh, Sai called for my attention and I carefully took off the ball gag and the mask, placing both on the small towel with the used butt-plug; the fresh plug I had put in after I'd come out.

Once his face was free, it took a moment or more for Sai to form clear words, but when he did, the first thing he said was "please leave it on." It was clear to me what he meant and I promised I wouldn't take the karada harness off, knowing full well it had to come off soon because I'd seem the chafe marks, but for now I'd leave it on, though I never did say for how long. He seemed happy with that and even allowed me to feed him more pink energy drink.

Touya brought me a big bowl of warm soapy water, a large fluffy sponge and another towel and I gave Sai a sponge bath where he lay. And Sai let us serve him like the lazy cat that he is. But you know, it's not like I wasn't getting anything out of it, and neither was Touya!

**The end**

=====================

**Please don't forget to leave kudos or, bet yet, to comment. If I don't know people are still reading I may decide not to write any more HnG. Remember: feedback = love.**


End file.
